TDI: Bridgette and Geoff terrible twins trouble
by Blak-Ice
Summary: Bridgette is tried of all the Child care "experts", and writes her own book on how to deal with bad children like hers. Chapter 20, now up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Im making a story bout Bridgette and Geoff after they left the show, and its 5 years later, and they had twins. they hav a son named Michael, but he likes to be called mike or mikey and a daughter, named Lillian, but she prefers Lillie. She only gets called Lillian when her mom is angry with her…which is often when her brother and her are always causing trouble. Im also gonna put CourtneyxDuncan in based of the story from their daughters point of view created by junniebear49.

Im also gonna put in GwenxTrent, who have a son named Matt but some times Gwen calls him mattie to irritate him. He hangs out with mike and Lillie a lot, and is some part of the trouble that get in to.

They all live next door to each other, so you know that they are bound to cause some trouble. They have caused so much trouble that the police know them all by name, and Bridgette's blood pressure has sky rocketed! (they r some seriously bad 5 year olds! If it weren't for Geoff, she would have lost her mind. He's got what she needs if you get what im sayin…..)they only like to party and goof off like their daddy.

* * *

My Life as a Parent: by Bridgette Lawson

_Hey every one, it me Bridgette from that show "Total Drama Island". Ever since I married Geoff, we've been very happy. Or at least we were until he got me pregnant. Now I know everyone says that motherhood is supposed to be great, but they haven't met my kids. Now don't get me wrong, I love my kids more than anything in the world, but they cause so much trouble! They are exactly like their dad; they love to party, and go crazy, which always get them in trouble. I swear if it wasn't for Geoff, I would have lost my mind. I decided to write this book to describe my life, and show all those "experts" on child care that if you have 2 destructive twins, that sometimes, they need a little tuff love. _

My story begins one Saturday morning, its only 7 a.m. and the trouble's already starting…..

"Michael! Lillian! Get your butts down here now!" I screamed throughout the house.

"Yes mommy?" they said in unison. They looked at my face glow red, and they knew that they were in serious trouble this time.

"I just got a call from Mrs. Johnson from down the street, and she said that yesterday, you 2 and matt ran through her yard, and destroyed her flower garden! How many times have I told you 2 to stay out of trouble?! Every other day it's something new! Do you 2 like getting in trouble?"

"Easy Bridge, I mean, they just kids. Besides, how bad could the damage to her yard be anyway?" said Geoff as he walked into the room, after waking up from all of my screaming.

"Don't try to defend them Geoff. There is nothing that is going to change my mind. She said that now, we have to pay her $500.00 dollars for the flowers! That was all the money we were going to use for the family trip!"

"What! Man, that's a bummer, but as parents, we have to take responsibility for whatever our children do. I'm sure that they didn't mean to do it, right guys?"

"Well, actually….we did do it on purpose…." mike said, afraid of what I would say.

As soon as I heard this, my face turned a bright red with anger. As soon as Geoff saw this, he tried to distract me by giving me a kiss, and complement me.

"You know, you're so cute when you're angry," said Geoff.

"Sweet talk isn't goanna save them this time Geoff. You 2 better have a good reason for doing this or I'm gonna beat your butts so hard, you won't be able to sit for a week!" I threatened with fire in my eyes and voice.

"w-w-w-we d-d-do mommy," stammered Lillie, with fear building up in her heart. "when we were biking home from the park, we were covered in mud, and she told us '_if you 2 even think about_ _coming anywhere near my house covered in all that mud, I swear I'll call the police on you.' _And we just laughed at her. Then as we started to ride again, she sprayed us with her hose. We got off our bikes and started running away. Then she took our bikes. We told her to give them back, but she kept walking to her house. When she reached the porch, we ran up and stepped all over her flowers, and then she sprayed us again, and we ran home."

"Then why didn't you 2 tell me this last night when u came home dripping wet?" I asked, less angry then before.

"Well when we got home, you freaked out that we were soaking wet, then after you guys put us in dry clothes, and we had dinner, you sent us to bed, without even giving us a chance to explain." Mike said with a little attitude.

"Alright, when we get back from auntie Courtney's house, we'll go see if we can get your bikes back," said Geoff. ( Not really related to Courtney or Duncan, just good friends from the show.)

"Fine, fine. You're off the hook this time, but next time, you may not be so lucky," I said as I stomped away in anger.

"Don't worry bout your mom, she just needs a little time to cool off. Now go get ready, we're going 2 see auntie Courtney, and Uncle Duncan" said Geoff.

"Yes daddy" they said in unison.

* * *

_As you can see, even at 7 in the morning, they stress me out. Next chapter, we're going to see Courtney and Duncan, and let's just say, that mike and Lillie+Kimberly=serious trouble with the police. Let's just hope that we don't get pressed charges. "Geoff, that guy sounded pretty angry on the phone……" _


	2. Chapter 2:Visitors

Chapter 2: Visitors

So we were all packed up, and on our way 2 Duncan and Courtney's house, when I decided, that now would be the best time to give the twins there 1 and only warning.

"Alright listen up you 2. I'm giving you your 1 and only warning. After this, I go straight to punishments. Are we clear and your dad won't be able to help you either."

"Yes, mommy," they said, knowing that I was already in a bad mood.

A half an hour later, we got to Courtney and Duncan's house.

"Bridgette, Geoff, oh my god, it's so good to see you guys! We haven't seen you guys since your wedding! How are you?" Courtney greeted us with a lot of excitement.

"Hey Court, how are you? Your right, we haven't seen you guys in so long," I said with just as much excitement. Just then while I was hugging her, I saw a pretty little girl hiding behind Duncan's leg. "And who is that little cutey over there?"

"This is our daughter Sapphire Kimberly-Tuesday Smith. We had a hard time agreeing on names," she said as she introduced us. "she can be kind of shy when she meets new people, but she is very smart, and so time, she can be an exact replica of Duncan….groan."

"Hey, it's better than her acting all stuffy like her mom," Duncan said, a little upset from her comment.  
"Well since we're doing introductions, I want you guys to meet my kids," I said to try to distract them.

"What?! Oh my god, Bridgette, why did you tell me? I can't believe it! So how many do you 2 have?" Courtney asked with excitement.

"We have a set of twins, a boy and a girl. Mikey, Lillie, come in here, I want you guys to meet our friends."

They both peeked out from behind Geoff's legs, and ran up to introduce themselves.

"Hello auntie Courtney, hello uncle Duncan, hello Kimberly" they said in unison.

"Ohhh, they are so cute Bridgette!"she said to me. "they have such good manners"

"yea, they are really sweet, when they want to be," I commented. "why you 2 go upstairs and play with Kimberly while we caught up."

"ok" they said.

So everything was going smoothly, or at least it was until the police showed up at the front door.

"Excuse me, but are Geoff and Bridgette Lawson, and Duncan and Courtney Smith here?" asked the police officer. Somehow, I knew that something had happened with my kids.

"Yes, we are all here, whats the problem officer?" I asked wondering what was the worst that could happen.

"Well we got a call from a restaurant owner, saying that your kids were calling and prank calling him for an hour. Now has decided not to press charges against you, but he doesn't want them pranking him anymore."

"How did you find out that it was them?" Duncan asked with curiosity.

"Well your kids gave him their names, and he called us and we looked you nice people up in the system. So I'll let you all decided your kids punishments, just let them know that they shouldn't be doing things like that. You all have a nice evening."

After the cruiser left and turned the corner, Courtney and I had completely lost it.

"**Micheal Aaron Lawson, Lillian Marie Lawson, Get** **Your Butts Down Here NOW!**"

"**Sapphire Kimberly-Tuesday Smith, Get Down Here NOW!"**

Duncan and Geoff ran off to the kitchen to hide. I don't blame them, we were really mad.

That's it for this chapter. Next chapter is called Punishment…..but u get to send me ideas on their punishment,

And the best one, will get put in the story.

Thanks, and keep reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Punishment

Chapter 3: Punishment

So I was ready to scream my lungs out at them, when I stopped in shock.

"What the hell did you 2 do to your hair?!" I screamed at them.

"Kimberly find some hair spray, and the 3 of us sprayed our hair different colors. Don't freak mom, it'll come out in bout a month or so," said mike, not realizing that he was making me angrier.

"You dyed your hair! What the hell am I gonna do with you 2? Mike, you know that for the next month your hair is gonna be blue, and Lillie, yours is gonna be hot pink!? And the police where just here. So I guess you think that its funny that that man called the police? I told you that you only got 1 warning, and now your punishments are about to begin. From now until further notice, you 2 are grounded. You wont be going 2 the Surf shack's annual Christmas party with you father and me. You'll be staying with your grandparents, and just wait till we get home. You 2 are gonna get it, and im not joking."

"I cant believe you would do something this stupid Kimberly! Prank calls, dying your hair, what the hell is wrong with you!?" Courtney was just as mad as I was. I really wish that I hadn't brought them over, then Kimberly wouldn't be getting yelled at, and probably wouldn't be about to get her first spanking.

"Mother, im sorry ok, I mean whats the big deal, so I dyed our hair different colors, its not permanent," said Kim, with an attitude that Courtney did not react to too well.

"Don't you give me an attitude young lady! In fact, your grounded for 2 months. Go to your room, and I'll deal with you later."

"But-"

"I don't wanna here it! Go, now!" screamed Courtney. As she stomped up the stairs, Courtney went into the kitchen to speak with Duncan. "Give me your belt, and go get rid of all that hair spray." Without a second thought, Duncan took of his belt, and followed Courtney upstairs. For a couple of seconds, it was all quiet, until a sudden scream went throughout the entire house.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow! Im sorry mom, im sorry! Ow,ow,ow,ow! I'll never act up again! Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow!" Kim screamed in pain. My guess was that Courtney was giving her a well deserved spanking.

As I stood there, trying to control myself from doing the same exact thing to my kids, I saw Duncan descend down the stairs.

"Man, I have never seen Courtney so mad. She's really going off on Kim. I've never seen her cry like that before. If Courtney keeps this up, Kim will be in the hospital for the whole 2 months."

"Bridgette, are you ok?" Geoff asked me, knowing that I was seconds away from losing it.

"You 2 just wait till I get you home," I whispered to them.

"Sorry bout that," said as she returned from the upper level of the house. As she came down, all you could here was the muffled sound of Kim crying into her pillow. "She has a very smart mouth, and I have had it up to here with her. Im very sorry that she caused so much trouble for you guys. Bridgette, im very sorry that this ruined our evening."

"Its ok Courtney, we have to be going. I have to go home and get ready for the party on Saturday. Are you 2 coming?"

"Yes. We'll meet you there at about noon after we drop Kimberly of at Duncan's parents house."

"Good. See you Saturday. Geoff, get the twins and lets go. I have some things at home to tend to," I said to him with a slight bit of anger in my voice. When I turned and looked at him, he had everything packed up, even the kids. He was scared out of his mind. "Geoff, you don't need to be afraid. When im done with my business at home, I have a special treat for you." I gave him a kiss to try to calm him it seemed to work.

"Duncan I want you to go upstairs, and……" Courtney whispered something in his ear that eased the tension he was feeling as well. "See you guys Saturday." She called after us.

"Yea, see you guys," I called back.

When we pulled into the drive way, I was the first person out of the car. I grabbed by of them by their wrist, and dragged them into the kitchen. As soon as we were in, I grabbed the wooden pattle that my parents gave me. It was the same one that they used to pattle me and my brothers with. "Alright. Both of you, in your room, now!

" I just don't know what else to do with you 2. I give you a warning, you defy me. I try 2 be kind, you give me an attitude. Why would you 2 do this? You know what this is? This is what your grandparents used to punish me when I was bad. They gave it to me to use I case of an emergency. Well I hope after this you learn a lesson. Im only doing this because I love you."

Im not sure how long it was that I spanked them. The only thing I knew, was that I was doing what had to be done. This was the punishment that would hopefully help them, and I only did it cause I loved them. After I finished I went to my bedroom were Geoff sat on the bed waiting for me. I knew that he had heard all the crying coming from down the hall.

"Geoff, I don't know if what I just did was that right thing to do."

"Bridgette, you did the right thing. You did what had to be done, cause you cared about them. They needed a go wake up call. You're a great mother who does what she has for her children."

When he told me this, I started too cry. I laid my head into his chest and cryed. He was so sweet, and caring. It was moments like this that make me glad that we ended up on that crappy island in the first place.

"Geoff…."

"Yea Bridge,"

"Don't forget, I owe you a special treat for being so cooperative back at Courtney and Duncan's house," I said in a sly kind of way. Just then, I felt my face blush a bright red.

"Well sounds like someone is being a very naughty girl" he said happily.

"Oh please daddy, punish me," I said happily. I wont go into details on what happened, but it was one great night. There was still one week before Christmas, and I was giving Geoff an early present. Now I just have to get him that new stereo he wanted, and maybe that nurses outfit form the costume store…. Opps, don't tell him that, I want it to be a surprise. (giggle)

Well that's it for this chapter. The next one is called Christmas Party. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and keep commenting.

Hope you have a very Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year!


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Party

Chapter 4: The Christmas Party

"Hey mom, I was wonder if you and dad could maybe watch the twins for me and Geoff on Saturday, you know if you guys aren't too busy," I asked my mother over the phone, praying that she would agree.

"Sure Sweetie, but I thought you and Geoff were taking them with you to the Surf Shack's Annual Christmas Party?" she asked a little curious.

"Well we were going to that them, but they're on punishment. So now while all their friends go, they'll be thinking bout what they did."

"What did they do?"

"They dyed their hair different colors with some help from Kimberly, Courtney and Duncan's daughter. Then the 3 of them prank called someone, and the police showed up. Then while we were there, Kim gave Courtney an attitude, which did not go over well. When we left all you could here was the crying of a little girl."

"Im guessing you took care of the twins?" she asked expectantly.

"You better believe I took care of them. The same way that you and dad used to take care of me when I was bad."

"Good. That's what I like to here. So what time are you dropping them off?"

"9:30 or so, we have to get to the beach early to help set up for the party."

"Ok, we'll be ready for them."

"Ok, and thanks mom. Love you,"

"Love you too sweetie." (Hangs up)

"Geoff, my parents said that they can watch the twin while-" I stopped as I saw the bed was covered in roses. "Geoff, what are you up to?"

"Well since we sent the kids to bed early, I thought we could have so alone time," he said with a huge smile on his face as he lead to the bed.

"Well ok, but keep it down. I don't want the neighbors to hear us this time," I said as he started to kiss me.  
The next day, I was talking to Courtney on the phone. "So has she said anything bout the other night?"

"That she is really sorry that she mouthed of to me, and that she really wants to go to the party. I told her that I wasn't changing my mind."

"So what did she do then?"

"She went and she asked Duncan if she could. Now you know that Duncan cant resist the face of his "Little" Princess, but when he sees my face, he can freeze up and say no." she giggled when she said it. I giggled a little too.

"Geoff is the same way with Lillie. If she wants something, she goes straight to him cause she knows that I'll say no, but he will say yes. Im the same way with mike, cause he's my little man, and I cant resist."

"Well we are going to drop her of first tomorrow morning, so we wont be late to th-" suddenly, there was a crash in the background. Then there was some crying, kinda like when you go into a super market, and there's the kid who doesn't get what they want.

" But all my friends are going! I wanna go! You guys hate me, and that's why I cant go right?" Kimberly was still taking it hard.

"Kim, you know that's not true. You acted up, and now your being punished for it. I'll talk to your mom again, and see what I can do." Duncan said trying to compromise, and get his daughter under control.

"I gotta go Bridgette, see you tomorrow. I said no Duncan, she's not going to-" then the line went dead.

The next day, I could wait to drop the twins at my parents. My mom and dad didn't tolerate nonsense when I was a kid, so I was sure that they could handle it. When we dropped them off at my parent's house, they were still sleeping. I kissed them both on the forehead and said bye to them. "We'll be back around 9, so they'll be asleep by then."

"Alright, you 2 have fun at the party." My mom said happily, though she knew something was wrong.

"Mom, do you think that I'm doing the right thing?" I asked making sure not to second guess myself.

"Whatever decision you make is the right 1."

"Geoff, I think that we could let them off for the day, and continue their punishment 2morrow." I said knowing he would agree.

"Sure thing. Have their stuff in the car," he said with a smile on his face.

I looked at him suspiciously. "And why do you have their stuff?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well your mom asked me to bring their stuff. She was gonna take them swimming in their pool, so I brought it." He said like he sly.

So we packed them up in the car, and went to the beach. When they woke up, and saw that they were at the beach, they yelled with excitement.

"So we really get to go to the party?" Lillie asked hopefully.

"Yea, but thank your mom. She decide that she would postpone your punishment til tomorrow, so you wouldn't miss the party." Geoff told them. I felt better knowing that they were happy, instead of unhappy at their grandparents house.

As the guess started to arrive, I saw Courtney, with a bit of a "I cant believe I did that" look on her face. Just then I saw Duncan, with a sleeping Kimberly on his back.

"So I guess that you gave in and reconsidered it too?" I asked Courtney, knowing she was upset.

"Yea. I don't know why, but when I looked at her last night after she feel asleep, there where tears in her eyes. When I saw that, I started to cry. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but she reminded me of someone. Then when i went back to the bedroom, I was staring at Duncan sleeping, and that's when it hit me. She remembered of Duncan, and I couldn't live with myself if she was this unhappy."

"So did i. Well we might as well make the best of the day. Lets Party!"

We partied until 10 at night. By then, all the kids were saying they were yawning and saying that they were tired. So we took them home and promised to meet up on Christmas eve to celebrate before they would have to deal with both of Kim's grandparents for Christmas.

"Well I think that the party went over pretty well, and I think that you made a great choice to let them go. Im sure that in the morning that they will thank you." Said Geoff, as I lend against him while he drove us home.

When we got home, we put the twins to bed, and called it a night. "Nite, Geoff."

"Nite Bridge," he replied, before we passed out in each others arms.

Well thats it for this chapter. I guess that letting them go wasn't so bad. The actually behaved themselves. It just took a good spanking to convince them that they needed to behave.

Well thanks for reading, and I'll update soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Eve

Chapter 5: Christmas Eve Gwen and Trent's

Ok, so its Christmas eve, and we were on our way to Gwen and Trent's house for a gift exchange/party. Luckily, they lived next door so it was a pretty short walk. They told us to meet them at bout 6, and to bring some eggnog.

"Mattie said he cant wait to see Mike and Lillie. He said that he's glad that their finally of punishment. He also cant wait to meet Kimberly." Gwen explained to me over the phone.

"Yea, they're really excited. They act like they haven't seen matt in year, when it was just last week, and they kno-" I stopped when I heard a sudden thump from upstairs. It was 5 o'clock, and I knew that that thump was my que to turn into super mom and help Geoff. "Sorry Gwen, I gotta go. I gotta run upstairs and help Geoff get the twins the twins ready."

"I understand. I have to get "Mattie" ready, he's trying to hide, so he doesn't have to take a bath," she said giggling, knowing how her son would react.

"Mom, don't call me that!" I heard Matt yelling in the background.

"Found you! Gotta go Bridge. Get back here you!" (Hangs up)

I put the phone on the hook. I ran upstairs to see Geoff chasing after Mike down the hall, while Lillie was hiding, ready to shut the door behind her brother. As soon as Mike ran in, she slammed the door, causing Geoff to run right into it. I haven't seen his face scrunch up like that since he got hit with a dodgeball in the face on the show, or when we in the hot tub before the race for the million dollars, and I hit him in his eye, when I tried to jump on him.

"Oh man, that hurt. I don't know how you do it Bridge. I mean I said the word bath, and they ran off."

"Let me show you how its done. Mikey, Lillie, you guys have 2 options: a.) you can open this door, and do as your father says or b.) you can stay home, miss the party, and have to deal with me for disobeying you father." I knew that B wasn't an option for them, so I just wait til they opened the door. "Good. Now come out so your father can get you ready. That's how you do it Geoff."

"Mommy,…" I turned to see Lillie staring at the ground. She sounded like she was nervous, or scared.

"What's the matter sweety?" I asked, thinking she was sick.

"Can I wear that long pink dress instead of my jeans?" I was surprised to see that she was actually concerned with the way she wanted to dress. That's when I knew something was up.

"Sure you can. Geoff, take Mike and get him ready. I need to talk to Lillie."

"Sure thing," he said without hesitation.

"Dad, what r they talking about?" whispered Mike.

"Girl stuff. Nothing you have to worry bout," Geoff told him, since he didn't know what we were going to talk about.

As they walked a way, I turned to Lillie, to see her still looking down.

"ok, since when do you care so much about what you wear?" I asked, even though I had a feeling what it was really about. "Is it cause were going to Matt's house?" As soon as I said that, her head jerked up, and it turned a bright red.

"How did you know?"

"Im your mom, its my job to know when I daughter has a crush on a boy. So does he know that you like him?"

"No, but I think his mommy knows. She always watches us and giggles when she sees me staring at him. When ever im around him, I just want to kiss him." They more she told me, the redder her face got.

"Alright, I'll talk to his mom, and see if we can arrange to get you that kiss. Now go finish getting ready."

"Ok!" she said with excitement. As soon as she ran off to the bathroom, I went to get the phone.

"Hello?" Gwen answered the phone.

"Hey Gwen, it Bridgette."

"Hey, what up?"

"I just had a very interesting conversation with Lillie. It seems that she likes Matt."

"I kind of figured by the way she stares at him, and he told me that he kind of likes her too."

"Well she said she wants to kiss him, so I was wondering if we could find a way to make that happen."

"Oh don't worry. I got what we need over here. Just make sure that you make her look extra cute, and I guarantee that they be holding hands for the rest of the night."

"Great, we'll be over soon. Bye."

"Bye."

So half an hour later, we were at the party, and me and Gwen were putting the plan into effect.  
"Matt, can you come here. I need to talk to you." Gwen called out. In an instant, he was in front of her.

"Lillie, come here. I have a surprise for you." I said with a smile on my face. She was there in a matter of seconds.

"We're going to teach you 2 about something called mistletoe," I started. "When a boy and a girl are under a mistletoe, they have to kiss each other on the lips. And it just so happens that you to are under the mistletoe, you 2 have to kiss."

They suddenly stopped looking at me, and starred at each other. They looked up to see the mistletoe hanging above them. They both started to blush, and then, as Gwen pointed the camera at them, they kissed each other. After a couple of seconds, they pulled back, and they were ever redder then before. Then Matt asked a question that I knew Lillie would be excited about. "Lillie….., do you wanna be my girlfriend?" he had a very hopeful look on her face.

"YES!!!!!" she screamed throughout the house.

For the rest of the night, they were walking around holding hands. It was the cutest thing I think I've ever seen in my life. Gwen and I took pictures of it all night.

"That is so cute!" Courtney told me while we were all around the table eating dinner. They were sitting next to each other, holding hands, and occasionally, kissed each other on the cheek.

"Yea, me and Gwen came up with the idea like an hour ago when Lillie told me she liked Matt."

"Well I would say that the plan worked," she smiled at me with a sly wink as we giggled.

At the end of the night, when we were saying nite to everyone, I looked at them.

"Night Lillie." Matt said. He had a look in his eye. I didn't know what he was thinking, that is til he leaned in and kiss Lillie even longer then last time. Lillie didn't know what to say when they stopped. She just turned a bright red and smiled. "Merry Christmas Lillie," he said.

"Merry Christmas Matt," she said quietly.

For the rest of the night, she was a bright red, and smiling the whole walk next door to our house. When I put her to bed, Lillie surprised me. She jumped up, and gave me a huge hug.

"Thank you so much mommy," she said and then she let go.

"Your welcome. Now get to bed, tomorrow's Christmas."

"Ok, night mommy"

"Night sweety."

When I got back to my room, Geoff had a really hard look on his face. I knew that I was in trouble now.

"So….you helped our daughter get her first kiss….you know being a father is hard enough with my wife helping my daughter make out with a boy." He said trying to make me feel bad. I knew what would make him feel better.

" Well how bout if I give you one of your presents early," I said before we started kissing.

"Ok!" he had completely forgetting all about Lillie.

And that's all you need to know about what happened that night. Hope you all enjoyed my daughter's best Christmas Eve ever.

Please review and comment! Later!


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to Camp!

Chapter 6: Welcome to Camp

Ok so the kids are all 8 years old now, and all of us parents decided that we were going to send them to camp for the summer. It was just so we could all have some peace and quiet, and so we could plan or trip to California. So I'll only be narrating for a little of this chapter, and then Lillie will be taking over.

"Ok, so everything is set up for the trip right?" I whispered to Courtney over the phone.

"Yea. We drop them off at the bus pick up at 8, and then we have the rest of the night to ourselves, and then we meet at your house at 3 a.m., and then we head to the airport at 4, and get on our flight at 5," she whispered by to me.

"Great. I'll let Geoff no. I better go find him; he's still worried about letting the kids go to camp. He's only worried because they are all sharing a cabin together. I mean what's the worse that could happen? They're 8 years old! Its not like they're gonna have sex or something"

"I know. Duncan is the same way with Kimberly. K, I gotta go. I'll call you later. Bye"

"bye."

So I went to the living room to see Geoff ready to break out in a sweat. Man he was really nervous. So I held his hand as he got up, and we walked into the twins room, where I told the to wait.

**Lillie's POV **

Hey everyone, it Lillie. Ok, so starting from where my mom left off, they walked into our room. We were sitting on our beds. We didn't know what to expect. My dad looked like was going to die.

"Ok, so we came up here to talk to you about something every important." My dad started.

"We want to talk to you 2 about sex," my mom said.

As they started, my dad turn a pale color, while my mom kept cool as a cucumber. As they explained it more, my face just started to glow red, while Mike's jaw just dropped. Then when they used my Barbie dolls as models, I swear, I almost pissed my pants it was so funny. Mike fell off his bed holding his ribs, and my mom was afraid that we needed to go to the hospital.

"Ok, I think that's it," my dad finished. "so when you 2 go to camp, be careful." He was looking directly at me now.

"Geoff, will you stop worrying. She's not going to have sex. Even she did, A.) She cant get pregnant, cause her body hasn't developed enough for it yet and B.)none of the boys bodies have developed enough yet either, so you have nothing to worry bout while we're gone-I mean while they're gone."

"Wait, what do you mean while "we're gone"?" Mike questioned as he got off the floor.

"I mean while you guys and the other kids are gone. We're gonna be here and there with the other parents, but that's about it."

"Here? I thought we were goin 2 California?" said Geoff, a little discouraged.

"Geoff! Don-"

"CALIFORNIA! You guys are going to California without us!"me and Mike screamed, angry that they tricked us.

"Way to go Geoff," my mom said, a little annoyed.

"Oops," my dad said knowing what was coming next. "Ok, how bout a compromise. You 2 don't call all the other kids, and when you come back from camp, I'll take you and 2 of your friends to Florida."

"So if I wanted, I could bring Matt, then, without having to worry bout it?" I asked, expecting him to say no, so could call his bluff.

"Sure, if that's what you want, as long as your happy," he said in a hard kind of voice, but still soft and caring.

"Really?! He can go?"

"Sure. I'll talk it over with his dad. No go get ready for tomorrow. You guys are gonna love Camp Trailrun."

So we finished our packing, ate dinner, and went to bed. During the night, me and Mike would stay up, and have our own conversations.

"Man I cant believe they fell for that trick we played on them," I whispered to Mike.

"I no right! But they would be pretty mad if they knew that Kim and her cousins already told us like 2 months ago."

"Dad would freak and be all 'What? You mean you knew, and you didn't tell me? And im gonna call your Uncle Duncan and have him talk to Kim.' When its not that big a deal. I told Matt, and he hasn't even thought about doing stuff like that."

"Yea. Dad is so paranold." We both started laughing, we the door swung open. Dad was standing there and he was mad. Even through it was dark, we could tell his face was red with anger.

"I want you downstairs, now…." He said slowly through his teeth. We got up and went downstairs into the living were my mom was sitting watching tv.

"Hey guys, shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked

"Well we were upstairs in bed talking, and we were talking about how Kim told us about sex like 2 months ago, and he came in all mad."

"Oh. Alright Geoff I got it from here. You just go upstairs and go to bed."

My dad stormed up the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

"Don't worry bout him. But next time something like this happens, let him know. He was really embarrassed bout it."

"Ok." I said a little embarrassed myself.

So it 7 in the f-ing morning, and we just picked up Kim, Misery, Maggi, and Matt, and we were on our way to the bus. I had my brother sit between me and Matt so my dad wouldn't freak again. Then my bro pasted me a note that read:

_Hey beautiful,_

_So are we gonna be like this all the way to camp, or just in the car_

_-Matt_

"No, just in the car," I whispered to him. He smiled instantly.

When we got to the bus, my mom got Mike and me a hug and a kiss, and said to all of us "you watch out for each other, stay out of trouble, and have fun."

When we got on the bus, me and Matt sat next to each other. My brother was passed out, with his head in Kim's lap. Im surprised that she didn't kiss his butt. Misery and Maggi were lining against each other's backs passed out like my brother. I don't when, but soon I was falling asleep on Matt's shoulder and then we were sleeping.

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" we all woke up, startled by some guy yelling, and the sound of a megaphone. "Im Chris McClain, and I wanted to well come you to Camp Trailrun. Now you may think that this is your everyday ordinary camp. Well its not we have hidden cameras all over this place, because I know who your parents are, and if the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, then I need to talk to a few of you. Can I please have the following campers in front of me: Sapphire Kimberly Tuesday Smith, Misery and Maggi Smith, Matthew Johnson, and Lillian and Michael Lawson. I need to have a word with you."

We all looked at each other, confused, but we went over to him.

"Ok, now I know you are wondering why I called you up here. I don't trust you 6 at all. Especially you." He pointed to Kim. "I know all of your parents, and im gonna give you all 1 warning: if you do anything that is remotely like you parents, well let's just say that Chef Hatchet will have a special surprise for you." Then this huge guy wearing a chef's hat came over with a really mean look on his face. We knew that the next 8 weeks, were gonna be a living Hell.

Well that's it for this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed all the insanity. But now I need you to vote on what you want in the next chapter:

A.)Camp Experience

B.)Matt's Special Surprise

C.)Prank All Around

Which ever gets the most votes, will be the next chapter. So review, and post your vote in the review. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7:Matt's Special Surprise

Chapter 7: Matt's Special Surprise

Thanks for voting. And don't worry. If you voted for something else, it will be in another chapter. And thanks for reading and reviewing.

-dt2009

"Ok campers, it time to meet your counselors!" Chris shouted as he returned to join all the other campers. "You were given a number on your acceptance letter. You are to find that Cabin, and your counselors will be standing outside the cabin waiting for you. And by the way, if you end up with a lady a blue jogging suit on, don't make her angry."

"Knowing our luck, we'll end up with her," I said sarcastically.

"What was that?" asked Chris, looking directly at me.

"Oh nothing," I said with my little cute girl smile. It works on my dad all the time.

"Remember, im watching you," he said as he walked away.

So we all went to our cabin, which had the number 6 on it. Outside was a girl that was wearing a scouts uniform, braces, and glasses. The other person was a man with a red jogging suit on, a red head band, and a couple of bruises.

"Hey everyone! Im Beth and this is Tyler" She introduced them. "We'll be looking after looking after you while you're here at camp. Now we just need to take role call, and them we'll show you the cabin. Sapphire Kimberly Tuesday Smith?"

"Here, and you can just call me Kim or Kimberly."

"Wait your last name is Smith? Are you realted to Duncan Smith by any chance?"

"Yea, he's my dad, why?"

"I know your dad, we used to go to camp together."

"Great, then im sure you know my mom too." She said with a sour look on her face. "Her names Courtney."

"Actually, yes I do. Your and I used to got to camp together, and Tyler was there too. Anyway, back to role call. Misery and Maggi Smith?"

"Here!" they said in unison.

"Are the three of you related?"

"Yea, Maggi and I are twins, and Kim is our cousin." Misery explained to her.

"I know your parents too. La'shawna and Harold right?"

"Yep."

"Matthew Johnson?"

"Right here"

"And your parents are Gwen and Trent right?"

"Yea, but how did you know?"

"Look just like dad, but with the same type of style and attitude an you mom, and cause of the blue streak in your hair."

"Oh, he said blushing as he brushed his hair back. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh you 2 make such a cute couple. Im guessing that you 2 are Lillian and Michael Lawson?" she pointed me and my brother.

"Yea. And our parents are Geoff and Bridgette," I told her.

"Ok, now that everyone is here, lets go to the bedroom," Tyler said. We walked into the cabin. It had a living room area, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen and 1 bedroom. "Now we only have 3 bunk beds, so your all gonna have to share. Each person gets a bed, either top or bottom. And since there are 3 boys and 3 girls, you all have to pair off into 2's and 1 boy and 1 girl will have to share a bed, so pick your partner."

As soon as he said that a boy and girl would have to couple up, Matt's face turned a bright red.

"I wanna bunk with Kim!" Maggi shouted.

"Cool, that mean Mike and I can bunk," Misery said as he high-fived my brother. "So that mean…" everyone turned to look at me and Matt.

"Wait, did you guys just set us up?" Matt asked with shock on his face.

"Yea, but we knew that you 2 were gonna want so alone time." Kim said with evil look in her eye.

"Thanks guys," I said with a smile.

"You knew about this?" Matt asked me.

"Yea. Mike told me last night that they were gonna try to do something like this."

"Well it was kind of nice of them," he added.

"Ok, you guys have the rest of the day to do as you please, just stay near the cabin. You can also use the pool in the next room," said Beth.

We all ran into the next room to see a giant swimming pool.

"Alright, were gonna go swimming. Good luck Matt, have sis," Mike said as they all ran of to change.

"What are you planning?" I asked him.

"Did you bring that dress I asked you to bring?"

"Yea, but I didn't understand why you asked me to bring it,"

"Because tonight, im gonna make a special romantic diner, so we can have a special romantic night. I also have a special gift for you."

"Really!? Oh my God, I cant wait!"

And so that's it for this chapter. I wonder what Matt has for me? Feel free to guess, though, you may not be expecting it.

Thanks for reading, and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed and are ready for the next chapter, which is coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8:The Date

Chapter 8: The Date

"Hey can you guys help me with my make-up?" I asked nervously.

"Sure. Man you seem nervous," Kim commented. Her and Maggi decided to help me get ready while the guys helped Matt.

"Of course Im nervous. This is my first **real **date with Matt, and he said he has a special surprise for me. What do you think it is." I looked at them with suspicious eyes. If they tried lying to me, I could tell.

"To tell you the truth, we really don't know," Maggi said to me. "And even if we did, we wouldn't tell you."

"Ok Mag, I think you've said enough. Your really not helping," said Kim.

"Sorry," she said, a little embarrassed.

"Im so nervous . I cant take much more of this. I wonder what it is he has for me."

"You're really nervous for an 8 year old," Kim told me.

"Well you're one to talk. You get nervous when you see your dad take off his belt," Maggi teased.

"Fuck you. You act the same way with your mom," Kim said as we a started giggling.

An hour later, I was standing the living room area, in my blue diamond dress. Kim helped me put my hair in a bun with bangs in the front. Maggi helped me with my make-up, which went well with my mom's diamond necklace she lent to me. I had a lot of glitter on me. When Matt walked in I was amazed at how he looked. He was wearing a blue suit, with a white dress shirt, and a fancy blue hat with a white strip around it.

"Wow! You look stunning," he complemented me. I blushed when he said it.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," I complemented back.

"Thank you. Now if you would be so kind as to follow me behind the cabin, we can get our evening started."

He took my hand and lead me outside to a clearing behind the cabin, where a table had been set up. It had candles and 2 trays with lids on it.

"Matt, this is amazing, but how did you think to set all this up? How did you do this? Your only 8."

"Well, ever since I was a little kid, my mom and dad tell me a lot about romance, especially since we're dating. And when my dad goes on tour, my mom is usually really busy, so I learned to cook for us while she worked."

"Wow. I cant believe you know so much about romance." I told him as I removed the tray. I found that he made my favorite dish. "You made me Chicken Alfredo!? I cant believe it!"

"Well it is you favorite dish, so why not?"

"That is so sweet," I kissed him on cheek, and he blushed dark red. As we sat there eating, we talked about how Chris was an ass, and that we were gonna have to pull some pranks on him if he gets on our nerves. Kim is defiantly the mastermind we're gonna need for that.

The more we talked, the more nervous I got. Wondering what this gift was making me crazy. I also noticed that he was deep in thought every time we stopped talking. I started to get anxious, wondering what he was thinking about.

"What's wrong Matt?" I asked, hoping he wasn't sick or anything like that.

"Nothing. We have to go. Follow me," he said.

"Where are we-" he put his finger over my lips.

"Sssshhh. It's a surprise."

I nodded and stood up. He lead me to the lake where the camp had a patio you could stand on. It was the perfect spot to watch the moon reflect on the water.

"Oh my God Matt. The moon light is beautiful."

"Almost as beautiful as you," he said looking at me.

"Matt, this night has been perfect."

"Well almost perfect," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. I looked at it, trying to figure out what it was. It was definitely too big to be a ring, but maybe still some type of jewelry.

"Lillie, do you know what today is?"

"Saturday,why?"

"Well yes, but its also the 5 year anniversary of when I first met you and Mike. It was 5 years ago when we were 3 that I realized I love you." I started to blush. "And to commemorate this day, I got you something special." He finally handed me the box. I was so nervous, that I stood there holding the box. When I finally regained control of my body, I slowly opened the box.

When I saw what was in the box, I broke into tears.

"Oh my god. Matt, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life." It was a Crystal tiara with sapphires, diamonds, rubies, and emeralds. "How-, where-" I couldn't even finish my sentences.

"I kinda borrowed my dad's credit card without his permission. Im sure he wont be too angry with me."

_Back at home….._

"What the hell! He bought a tiara with diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, and rubies," yelled Trent.

"What's the big deal?" asked Gwen.

"It cost $500,000.00!"

"Oh. Well at least it only that much. The other 1 he wanted to buy was almost twice that much."

"You knew bout this?" he asked angrily.

"Oops."

_Back at Camp……_

"Matt, this really was the perfect evening." We stared into each others eyes, and then he asked me something I wasn't expecting.

"Lillie your always gonna be your dad's little princess, but….will you be my queen, my wife?"

I couldn't believe he was proposing to me! We were 8 and he wanted to marry me when we were 18. I could tell he was sincere. There was only 1 way to answer his question.

"Yes," I whispered as I cried. "I will."

"Really!?" he asked with excitement.

"Yes!" I screamed out. After he put the tiara on me, I jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

And there you have it folks! His special surprise was a proposal! But now they have the rest of the summer to deal with Camp Trailrun, and let just say, its gonna get crazy.

Next Chap: Pranks All Around

Happy New Year, and if you have any prank ideas, feel free to let me no!


	9. Chapter 9: Pranks All Around!

Chapter 9: Pranks All Around

The next morning was Hell. When I woke up, Kim and Maggi were still sleeping. I snuck out of the room and into the kitchen where Misery and Mike were up eating the breakfast that Beth and Tyler made us.

"Mornin sis. Im surprised to see that you're awake so early. Matt's still passed out."

"Well it did take him a while to set everything up last night." I said to Mike with a bit of announce in my voice.

"What did you 2 do last night anyway?" asked Misery.

"That's none of your business! I yelled at him. It was uncalled for, but it was none of his business. To tell you the truth, I don't really understand what I did with Matt last night. I remember him proposing, then we were kissing, then we were in the water on the lake, and then after that it was hot, fast and the next thing I knew, we were back at the cabin. I think that something happened that probably shouldn't have, but I'll deal with it later I told myself.

"Sorry I asked," he said under his breath.

"No, im sorry. Im just really tired. We were out a little later then we intended."

"Its ok."

"Come on boy and girls, its time to eat breakfast, so wake up!" Beth yelled into the bedroom.

"OK!" Kim screamed. "You can stop shaking me Maggi."

I looked into the room to see her still shaking Kim, probably just to anger her.

"I swear to god Maggi, if you don't stop shaking me right now, im gonna kick your ass!" she was really angry now.

"Ms. Smith, please watch you language," Beth warned. "I will call you parents if necessary."

"Sorry Beth, you don't need to call them. Im just really tired, and my little cousin isn't making it any better."

"Alright, I'll let it slide this time."

"Good Morning Campers!" Chris shouted through the speakers. "I hope everyone had a great first day, because for today's activity, you will get to watch me scratch my butt, and- Hey! Who messed with my announcements!? That's it, I want all the counselors to meet me at the main lodge in 5 minutes."

"Ok guys we have to go and see what Chris wants. We'll be back soon, so eat up, and get ready for the first activity," Tyler told us as he and Beth rushed out the door.

When they were completely gone, we all high 5'd each other.

"I told you guys that it would work if we changed only a couple of words," gloated Kim. "if he knows bout our parents, then he should know not to mess with us."

"Yea, but don't you think he'll be suspicious that it was us?" Matt asked, a little concerned.

"Who cares? We need to teach him not to mess with us, no matter who he or Chef Hatchett think they are," Mike said.

"I don't know. I agree with Matt. He's gonna find out it was us, and when he does, we are so dead." I added in.

"Yea right. If he finds out it was us, then I'll give you both 5 bucks." Kim said in confidence. "Now need to start planning our next prank."

As we started planning our "Glue Tact Chair prank", we heard an announcement.

"Alright, sorry bout that everyone. There will be a movie tonight for all those who want to come. We will be showing The Simpsons Movie, and will all the campers of cabin 6, meet me in the main lodge in 1 hour. Thank you, and have a good day."

"Hey Kim, where's my 5 bucks?" Matt said as he held out his hand.

"Hey they don't have proof that we did anything yet. He just assumes we did. We'll see when we get up there."

So we finished planning the next prank, ate breakfast, and got dressed to meet Chris. When we got to the main lodge, Chris was on the phone.

"Yea I kinda figured you would say that. Well their hear, so you'll be able to talk to her soon. Haha, ok, bye. Ok, so I know and will all the campers of cabin 6, meet me in the main lodge in 1 hour. Thank you, and have a good day."

"Hey Kim, where's my 5 bucks?" Matt said as he held out his hand.

"Hey they don't have proof that we did anything yet. He just assumes we did. We'll see when we get up there."

So we finished planning the next prank, ate breakfast, and got dressed to meet Chris. When we got to the main lodge, Chris was on the phone.

"Yea I kinda figured you would say that. Well their hear, so you'll be able to talk to her soon. Haha, ok, bye. Ok, so I know that you 6 were the one's who messed with my speech."

"The only thing you know, is how to hide the wrinkles on your face," said Kim, as we all started laughing.

"Actually, I have the video that show you all sneaking into my office early this morning, after you made the fake phone call to distract me. So to even the score, I called your parents. And I made sure to call the more uptight parent. Kim: I called Courtney. She's on the phone in the office for you. Next, Matt: I called your dad, and seemed pretty mad. Said something bout his credit card. Third, Misery and Maggi: Your mom said she needs to have a word with you 2. And last, Mike and Lillie: Your mom is so totally pissed! Im so glad im not you 2 right now! So good luck to all of you. I'll see you later. And your all on cabin arrest. You cant leave your cabin for a whole week."

After about an hour of talking to her mom on the phone, Kim came out pale as a ghost. My guess was that she had a good description of her punishment when she got home. When Matt got off the phone, he was twitching. He said that the punishment he dad described on the phone was so horrible, he felt sick. Misery didn't seem to care that much when he came out of the office after talking with his mom. Maggi looked like she was going to cry. Then Mike and I went in. It was horrible. Mom promised that we were in for it. That's all she said and it sank deep into our hearts. We all slowly walked back to the cabin. But before we left, we set up a couple of pranks.

"Aaaaahhhh! My hair!" Chris was screaming in his office. We put glue and tacks on his, jello in his tub, and glue in his hair gel.

"All fair, in love and war," I said under my breath.

For the rest of the time at camp, Chris didn't saw one bad thing about us. He was so scared by the fact that we messed with his hair, he told all the staff to do what we said, and to give us whatever we wanted.

The bus ride home was the worst time out of the whole trip. We were all silent, afraid for when we got off the bus. When we got off the boat, all of our parents we there. They looked a little angry. We all said our good byes, and wished each other good luck. When me, Mike, and Matt walked over to our parents, they smiled and laughed.

"Little dudes, your pranks were so awesome," my dad said. "You got Chris back for yourselves, and for us. Good job."

"But we thought you were all angry with us," Mike said.

"We're not, but your uncle Trent is. Matt, be ready for when you home," Gwen told us. "But you wont have to worry bout that too much."

"Why?" Matt asked his mom.

"Because you'll be in Florida in 2 days!"

"Really?!"

"Yea. It was a surprise gift from Lillie and Mike. Their mom and dad decide to take the **6 **of you, including Kim, Maggi, and Misery, to Florida for 2 weeks."

" Wow really!" he asked looking at me.

"Yea really." I said as we hugged each other, and gave each other a quick kiss as my dad loaded the trunk.

And that's it for this chapter. That's 2 in 1 day! Hope your enjoying the story.

Next Chapter: Florida, Here We Come!

And my dad will be taking over for a little while as narrator. So I hope your having a great holiday, and I'll update soon!


	10. Chapter 10:Florida, Here We Come!

For anyone who is confused or has a complaint about what happened in the 2 chapters before this one, all will be answered in this one.

-dt2009

Chapter 10:Florida, Here We Come!

So we were all packed up and we were on our way to Get Kim, Misery, and Maggi, when I remembered that I still need to talk to Matt about what happened at the beach. Ai elbowed him a couple of time cause he was sleeping. He opened his eyes slowly.

"What's up?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Need you to tell me what happened that night on the beach," I looked at him with a serious look on my face.

"Why? What do you think happened?"

"I know its kind of silly, I kind thought that we…you know," I couldn't say. First of all, it was awkward, and second, my dad was driving, so if I said it, I would be dead.

"What!? No, no. That's not what happened. Here what really happened:

_That Night at the Beach:_

Matt's POV

"Hey Matt, let's go swimming," Lillie said.

"Ok, but we don't have our swimming stuff," I said concerned.

"Well can swim in our underwear,"

"Well if you're ok with it, then that's fine."

So we got into our underwear, and we ran over to the rope swing. I went in first. The water was a little cold. "Be careful Lillie. If you fall back to far, you could hit a rock."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She said with confidence.

She ran up, grabbed the rope, by the end of the rope. As she swung and lost her grip on it, and started to free fall through the air. When she hit the water, I saw her start to sink under the water, and I swam over to her as fast as I could. When I got to where she was, I pulled up and on my back. Looked like she hit the water pretty had, when I also saw a small rock by where she was sinking. "I cant believe I let her do that without making sure it was safe. What kinda boyfriend am I," I whispered to myself.

"Matt…"she said weakly. "don't blame yourself…you a great boyfriend."

When we got to the beach, I was crying. She still knew how to make feel better even though she was half unconscious. I took my clothes, and used as a blanket. Everything but my jacket. I was wearing it while I looked for wood to start a fire. When I came back, I took a match I had left in my pocket form the candles, and started a fire. Once it was big enough, I gave Lillie my jacket to keep her warm, and dry. I don't really know how long we were there, but when she started to wake up, I run to her.

"Lilli, are you ok?"

"Yea. What happened?"

Before I could every answer, my watch was going off. I checked the time, and I saw that it was 6 a.m. we only had another 3 hour to sleep before we had to get up.

"Oh crap! Come on Lillie. Its 6 a.m. We have got to get back to the cabin, before breakfast."

"Oh crap! Come on, grab you clothes, and lets go!"

_Back in the car….._

"And that's what happen when we were at the beach," I told her.

"Really. Well that would explain a lot of things then."

"Good. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"Sure." She kissed me. And I feel a sleep.

**Geoff's Point of view**

Ok, so its my turn to like tell the story. So you already know that I promised to take them to Florida when they came back from camp. Bridgette decided it would best if she came with me, just make sure that the kids don't drive me made. Now you know she writing a book, but since she's not tell the story, her book is on hold. The story now is more like family experiences, so now im take over dudes!

When we picked up Kim and her cousins, we were a set to head to the airport. When we got there, I stopped the all before we went into the terminal.

"Alright Dudes, and Dudettes, are we ready to go to Florida?" I shouted.

"Yea!" they all screamed.

"Good, now lets go and head for that plane!"

"Yea!"

"Wow Geoff, you really know how rally the crowd," Bridgette teased.

"Haha, real funny Bridge. Now lets go everyone."

We walked into the terminal. Everyone was looking at me and Bridgette like we were insane. They must have thought that they were all ours, but we ignored them, and settled at the gate for our flight. Bridge was trying to think up new chapter for her book. When I saw this, grabbed the notebook from her, and put it in my bag.

"Hey! Geoff, give me back my notebook." She pleaded with me.

"No way. You've been writing in that thing for the last 2 weeks. Were goin on vacation, and you need to relax," I told her. I kissed on the cheek, and she leaded against my chest.

"Yea, I guess your right. We'd better tell them bout the rooming arrangements."

"Yea. Hey everyone, we need to talk to you all." When we had all their attention, we decided to tell them bout sleeping arrangements. "Ok, so we got 4 bedrooms, with 2 beds. We will have 1 key, and you and your partner will be sharing the 2nd. We decided on the sleeping arrangement based on how well you get along, and also boy girl, so you can change the arrangement if you choose but let us know. Ok, here are the arrangements: Mike and Maggi, Kim and Misery, and last is Lillie and Matt. Show from here on out, you and your partner are to stay together."

When we were done, they all seemed really happy bout their partners. Then Lillie ran up and gave Bridge a hug.

"Thank you so much mom!" she was happy to be partners with Matt.

"Don't thank me. Thank your dad," she said looking at me. Lillie looked at me confused.

"Daddy? You did this?"

"Yeah. I think that Matt has done a great job of protecting you, and I fully trust him to do it now. I overheard you 2 in the car. I have better hearing then you think."

She ran over to me, and hugged me even harder than she did Bridge.

"Thank you," she whispered in my ear.

"No prob. Now go stand with you partner."

She went to stand by Matt's side. After bout a half an hour of waiting, we got on the plane. We were on way to Florida.

Ok, I no that everything seems calm, but wait they get to Florida…a hint: it involves pranks…and heres a quick recap:

1.)They're goin 2 florida cause Geoff told Lillie and mike about the parents trip, and he told them to keep quiet in exchange for the trip

2.) Matt and Lillie didn't have sex. She thought they did, but only cause she couldn't remember what happened

3.)the whole she cant remember thing is broken down like this:

a.) "we were in the lake"-swimming and then she hit her head

b.) "and then after that it was hot"-she was laying by the fire, and was covered by his jacket

c.) "fast" they were running to get back to the cabin in time

So for all you who didn't understand it b4, I purposely did that to confuse u and make u wonder if they really did it…..haha!

Anyway, thanks for reading. Keep reading, and reviewing.

Next Chapter: "Oh we're in for it now"


	11. Chapter 11:Oh crap, we're in for it no!

Chapter 11: "Oh we're in for it now"

**Mike's POV**

"Oh crap! We're in for it now! Run!"

Past:

Ok, so we got to Florida at like 8 in the morning, and we checked in at like 11. So we decided to go swimming, and of course my parents decided to stay in their room for a while. So we go outside to the pool, and Kim says she wasn't up for swimming anymore. She said that she wanted to find something to burn (yea, she's a pyro like her dad).

So here and Misery went off to find some paper to burn. The rest of us went to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. When she found some paper to burn, she lit it on fire with a lighter.

"Hey, where did you get that lighter form?" I asked her.

"I took my dad's," she said with a grin on her face.

_Back at home….._

"Where is it, where is it!?" Duncan screamed as he searched the house.

"Duncan, calm down. What are you looking for?" Courtney asked as she tried to calm her husband down.

"My lighter! Where-is –my-Lighter!?"

"Why do you need it?"

"I never go anywhere without it. Courtney, what did you do with my lighter!?"

"I didn't do anything with it. It should be on the nightstand."

"I checked everywhere around it. And if you didn't take it, then-"he stopped and his face started to glow red. When Courtney looked at him, she stopped and got angry too.

"When you get home, Sapphire Kimberly Tuesday Smith, your ass is mine!" Courtney screamed.

_Back at the Hotel….._

"Kim be careful with that. You could get hurt." Magi warned.

"Here, why don't you hold it then," Kim said, trying to give it to Maggi. They started to run around and Kim tried to pass it to all of us. Then she tripped. That's right tripped. Out of nowhere. The paper flew out of her hand, and landed on the inside of a garbage can next to the smoothie shop. We were all relived it didn't catch on fire. Then, it just burst into flames out of nowhere.

"Oh, crap! We're in for it now! Run!"

_Currently_

We were sitting in the lobby for 10 minutes. The hotel manager had us sitting there waiting for my parents. They put out the fire pretty quickly. Of course when we tried to run, he was standing there. He didn't even know that we did it, or at least he didn't till Maggi opened her big mouth.

"I told you to be careful Kim," she said smugly. When he heard that, he took us into the lobby and called my parents. When my mom and dad came downstairs, we all got really scared. My mom ran over to us to make sure we weren't hurt.

"Oh my god, are you all alright?"

"We're fine mom," Lillie said.

"Why did we have to come and get them? What's the problem?" she asked the manager. As soon as she asked that, we all shuddered. She looked like she was getting suspicious. We all turned pale. When she went to talk with him, we all stood up quietly, and walked away slowly.

"When you hear her freak out," I whispered to them, "run like your life depends on it."

"They did what!?" my mom screamed at the top of her lungs. That was our que to run. We split into our groups, and headed for the elevators. We took all 3 at the same time, and headed for m run. We split into our groups, and headed for the elevators. We took all 3 at the same time, and headed for my room. I came up with a plan while we sat waiting for my parents. Im not as dumb as my dad you know.

Anyway, when we got upstairs, and I told them to head for mine, and Maggi's room. Now I know what you're probably thinking. "Hey, cant they just go to their room and get the spare key?". Well I took care of that. When she ran up to us in the lobby, I was able to grab a key to their room out of her purse.

So I ran into my parents room, grabbed all the spare room keys, and ran for my room. I had Lillie watching the door. As soon as got into my room, my parents were stepping out of the elevator.

"Open this door right now!" my mom screamed. This is when we knew we had to make our stand. "I cant believe you burned down part of that smoothie shop! What could possibly possess you to play with fire!?"

We all looked at Kim. She turned a bright red with embarrassment. "Sorry, my bad."

"You cant stay in there forever!" she screamed.

"Yeah we can. We have clothes, the bathroom, beds-"

"You don't have food," she said with a smart tone. I could tell there was a smirk on her face.

"Shit, she's right," I whispered as I turned to everyone. Then I noticed something my parents warned us to keep away from. "We have the mini bar!" I heard my mom gasp in horror.

"Don't you dare open that!"

"Or what?" I knew I was pushing our luck. I turned to see everyone's eyes on me. They all shook their heads in agreement. They seemed sure that what we were doing was the right thing. Well, everyone but Maggi. She looked like she was ready to crack.

"Mike, its dad. You have to give yourselves up."

"Sorry dad. We cant."

"Well stay in there and starve!" I heard my mom yell.

"Fine!" I turned to see Lillie standing up with tears in her eyes. We heard them walk away. I went to Lillie, who was crying in Matt's arms.

"You ok?" I asked concerned for my little sister.

"She doesn't care about punishing us. It was an accident. Why should I care about her?"

"She does care. But she knows that we have limits, but she does care. Come on. Let's fix the room."

When I said "fix" the room, I ment to brocade the door. We made sure that if the manager had another key to the room, they couldn't get in. We were all really thirsty from the working, so I opened the mini bar, and took out something called Vodka. I thought that it was some kind of brand of water, so I pour everyone a glass. We all chugged it down really fast. The next thing I knew, we were all going crazy!

and that it for this chapter.

The next chapter is kind of the same as this one, but its all from Bridgette's pov.

Thanks for reading, and thanks to junniebear49 for the use of her characters!


	12. Chapter 12: They Did What?

As promised, this the last chapter from Bridgette's POV. There is also gonna be a surprise guest in this chapter. It's a character from 1 of my other stories called "Surprise?". It's Izzy and Owen's daughter. You'll have to wait to find out her name, but in the other story, she hasn't even been born yet, so think of this as a peek into the future, =), so now, on with the story!

-dt2009

Chapter 12: "They did what!?"

When Geoff and I were finished….well, you know, we decided to go and check up on the kids at the pool. As we finished grabbing our stuff, we got a call on the room's phone.

"Hello?" I asked a little confused.

"Hello Mrs. Lawson," the manager said in a very strong tone. It sounded like he was upset and trying to control himself.

"Oh hello, is there something wrong?"

"Well yes. I have 6 children here that are checked under your name. I need you to please come to the lobby and pick them up." He hung up the phone. Fear started to run through my mind.

"What's goin on?" asked Geoff.

"The manager just called. He said that we have to come to the lobby, and pick up the kids. Somethings wrong, they must be hurt. Come on!" I started ton panic. Next to being left alone in the woods, my biggest fear is my kids getting hurt. We grabbed the last of our things, and headed to the elevator. When we got downstairs to the lobby, I saw them all sitting in chairs. I ran over to Mike to make sure that they weren't hurt. "Oh my god, are you all alright?" I asked, embracing them in a hug.

"Were fine mom," Lillie said through the tight hold I hand on them.

"Why did we have to come and get them? What's the problem?" I turned and asked the manager. All the kids shuddered when I asked that. I started to get suspicious.

"Well Mrs. Lawson, your children were playing with fire, and they lit the smoothie shop on fire. We were able to put it out, and save the shop, unfortunately, but will cost $400.00 to repair it."

"They did what!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I could feel the blood rush to my face, and turn red. I turned around to see they were gonna, and all in separate elevators. "I can't believe this! Here's a check for $400.00, and I am terribly sorry for all of this. They will be severely punished. Come on Geoff."

We waited for the elevator to return. When we were inside the elevator, I looked at Geoff, who had a look of disappointment on his face. I wasn't disappointed, I was pissed! I could feel my blood boiling in my veins. When the door opened, I saw mike heading into his room. I ran over to the door, and started pounding on it.

"Open this door right now!" I was ready to lose it, that is, if I hadn't already. "I can't believe you burned down that smoothie shop! What were you thinking? What could possibly possess you to play with fire!?"

I heard a small voice, but I could tell who it was. "Sorry, my bad."

"You can't stay in there forever!" I screamed. I knew that they had limits, and I knew they had weaknesses.

"Yes we can." Mike said, "We have clothes, the bathroom, beds-" I cut him off.

"You don't have food. We disabled the room service in all the rooms, so you could buy anything without our permission." I said with a smirk on my face. I knew that that was 1 thing I had on them. They would have to come out for food eventually, and even if they came out 1 at a time, I would get them. I heard him whisper something to them.

"We have the mini bar!" I almost went into shock when I heard him say that.

"Don't you dare touch that!" I was ready to explode. I would have broken that door down, and I would have to pay for that too. There's a good reason though. This hotel keeps alcohol in 1 of the minibars. I asked them to remove it before we got there, but they refused. So I warned the kids to stay away from it on our way to the hotel.

"Or what?" when I heard this I started to breath heavily. I was about to hit the door, when Geoff, put his hand on my shoulder. He stepped up to the door, and tried to talk them to come out.

"Mike, its dad. You guys have to give yourselves up."

"Sorry dad, but we can't."

"Well you can stay in there and starve!" I shouted. I never thought I could get this mad. I felt like I had lost a part of myself.

"Fine!" I heard Lillie yell. When I heard this, my heart sank. I turned and walked away with Geoff behind me.

"You gonna be ok Bridge?"

"Yea. I just need time to cool off."

"Hey Geoff. Hey Bridgette!" we looked behind us to see Izzy and Owen walking in the hallway, coming up to us.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I asked a little confused.

"Oh we came here on vacation. Owen surprised us with 3 tickets, and 2 weeks in Florida."

"Surprised us? And what do you mean 3 tickets? There's only the 2 of you."

"Oh that's right. You never met our daughter Ali. She's around here somewhere."

"Wait, you 2 have a daughter? When did that happen?"

"Oh a long time ago. We're actually here celebrating her 8th birthday. Yea she's a lot like me, so we have to keep her away from sugar, and make sure that she behaves herself."

"Wow, well congratulations. Does anyone else know?"

"Courtney and Duncan. Oh and Noah. They were there when she was born. Yea. She can be a real hand full sometimes. She has her father's appetite, and my wild streak. It can sometimes be a hand full to keep here under control, but she isn't as crazy as me, so I have the advantage."

"Wow. Hey, I know how kids can be. Mine, Gwen and Trent's son, Harold and Lashanwa's kids, and Duncan and Courtney's daughter, are all locked in that room."

"Is that why you were pounding on the door?"

"Yea. They decided to play with fire, and burned something."

"Wow! That's intense! I should party with them."

"Izzy, you're a parent now, not a teenager. You can't be crazy all the time. Besides, Ali does that enough for you." Owen commented.

"I know." She said. The next thing we knew, Owen was falling to the ground. When we all looked up, we saw a little girl that looked a lot like Izzy. She had bright red hair, a tiny figure, and she was wearing a blue bikini top, and light blue swimming trunks.

"Hey dad!" she shouted.

"Alison Crystal Diamond Thomson! What have I told you about tackling your father in public!" Izzy Said to her in an angry tone. This was one of the few times I ever saw Izzy angry. It was scary.

"Oops. Sorry mom. I guess I forgot." She said helping Owen to his feet. "Sorry dad."

"I'm so sorry about that. Alison come here." Izzy instructed. She walked over without another word. "This is our daughter Alison. Alison, this is your Aunt Bridgette and Uncle Geoff."

"Hello. It's very nice both of you. Please excuse my inappropriate behavior earlier. Mother, would it ok with you if I went swimming?" she asked Izzy with a smart tone in her voice. Izzy gave her a look, but then smiled.

"Yes you may, but watch it with that smart attitude."

"Yes ma'am. Now if you would all excuse me." She gave a little curtsey, even though she wasn't in a dress, and took off for the elevator.

"I really don't know what I'm gonna do with her. I'm really sorry bout that. She should know how to act in public, but I'll let it slide."

"She has very good manners. You guys have indeed been working hard on that. Does she always go by Alison?"

"Thanks we did work on her manners a lot. And no. We usually call her Ali. So how are you gonna get your kids out?"

"Well they took all the keys to the room, so the only other way would be to go through the balcony."

"Oh, well in that case, I can do that. I'll go through the balcony from your room, and open the door from inside."

"Really? Thanks." And with that, we were off. I gave Izzy the room number, and lead her to our balcony. Geoff and Owen we're standing a the door, ready to catch them when they ran out.

It took less than a minute to get to the room. I opened the door to look in the hallway. We all stood there, when we suddenly saw the lock turn. Izzy opened the door with a panicked look on her face.

"Call an ambulance! They drank Vodka and passed out! They need medical attention!"

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted.

To Be Continued….

So now we have to go to the Hospital. I hope that they're gonna be ok.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and let me know how you liked Ali.

Check out my other storied: Totally Dramatic Grade School, and Surprise?,  which dealswith Izzy and Owen's life after Ali is born. It includes Izzy's pregnancy and giving birth to her.

Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Please review.

-dt2009


	13. Chapter 13: Emergency Room

Hey guys…ok, so we've made it this far, and you kept reading, which means a lot to me…ok, enough of this sappy crap. So you know that I have another story called Surprise?, and my new character Ali (Izzy and Owen's daughter) has been added to the cast of this story. This chapter starts in her POV. So read, and review.

P.S: this a sentimental chapter, so if you don't like stuff like that, then don't read this one.

-dt2009

Chapter 13: Emergency Room

Ali's POV:

Ok, so my parents found me at the pool, and told me we had to leave now. I really didn't want to leave cause I found this really cute guy who was trying to hit on me. He had to be like nine, but I didn't care. At first, I thought it was the RCMP casing us again, but the look on my mom's face said otherwise. Whenever we were being chased, she had a look of excitement on her face. But this was a look of worry. They kept rushing me, and telling me we had to leave. I tried to argue with them. Defiantly not one of my better ideas.

"But mom, I'm having fun. Can't I stay a little longer?" I begged.

"NO. Now come on. We have to leave now!" she said with a commanding tone in her voice. Whenever she gave a command like that, I felt like a soldier in the army. I could almost never defy her when she was like this. But this was different. I felt like I was gonna explode.

"No…." I whispered.

"What did you say?" she said as lifted my chin up from looking at the ground. "And look at me when I'm talking to you."

"I said no. I'm not leave."

"Yes you are! We don't have time for this!" she grabbed my wrist, but I quickly yanked it away and ran off. When I started to run, I hit me. I would have to act as crazy as my mom did, just to keep up with her. But the only way to do that was to eat a lot of sugar. Then I found my chance to escape. I climbed on a fake palm tree, and jump for the fence to escape.

I was able to grab on, but I felt my hand slipping. I tried to pull myself up, but ended up falling. I feel straight to the ground, and landed in a bush. Everything started to get dark.

"Oh my GOD! Her head is bleeding! Call an ambulance!" I saw my mom standing over me. "Ali, sweety, just hang in there. Where gonna get you some help." I saw tears start to form in her eyes.

"Mom?" I questioned as she slowly faded away.

"I'm here honey, I'm her-" I was out cold.

Bridgette's POV: time: 10:58 pm.

It's been a couple of hours since we brought the kids to the hospital. The doctor told that they were going to be okay. He said that their systems weren't able to handle the alcohol, and that's why they passed out. They had to get their stomachs pumped, and he said he wasn't sure how long it would take before they were able to regain consciousness. I sat in the twins' room, praying that they would come too soon. Geoff was worried about me, so he decided to go to the cafeteria and buy me a drink. He told me he was going call all the other parents. I didn't really pay attention to him. Just sat there, waiting with hope.

I heard a lot a arguing in the hallway. I sounded like Izzy.

"What do you mean you can't do anything else!?"

"Miss, please calm down. We can't do anything else until she wakes up." The doctor explained to Izzy. Suddenly there was a huge sobbing sound coming from the hall.

"I just want her to wake up. Can I at least she her?" she said trying to fight the motherly urge from inside of her.

"Sure. Right this way."

I knew how Izzy felt. I turned my head toward Mike. He was sleeping peacefully. I kissed his forehead, and turned to Lillie and did the same.

"Mom…" I turned around to see Mike starting to open his eyes. I was about to call the doctors, when he grabbed my sleeve. "Don't call the doctors. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to stay up. I just wanted to say…I'm sorry about earlier. We messed up, and then hiding in the room only made it worse. I'm really sorry."

My eyes started to tear up. Grabbed Mike in a hug and was just grateful he woke up. "Good. You should be sorry." I said with a smile on my face. He made a little chuckle.

"Thanks, now I feel better knowing I was right about being wrong. So how's everyone one else?"

"You're the first to wake up. Your dad's calling all the other parents. You kids really gave us a scare."

"Yea, sorry bout that. So….I guess having to be hospitalized is punishment enough?" he said, hope in his eyes.

"Not even close buddy. You and your sister are gonna be so grounded when we get home, that you're not even gonna remember what fun is. No: TV, video games, surfing, parties, phone calls, no Matt," I was interrupted by Lillie moaning in discomfort. My guest was that she heard the part about matt. "And you don't even want to be in Kim's shoes right now. Her parents are super angry with her. But for now, you should get some rest and enjoy the rest of your vacation, because it gonna be a long time before you can do anything like this again buster."

"Ok. Night mom." He said, giving me hug, and falling back to sleep.

"Night." I said to him. I got up, and walked out of the room, and with a huge sigh, I cried. I was so happy that they were ok, and that I had nothing to worry about. Then I remembered Izzy was worried about Ali, and that worried me too. Then, all my worry departed from my mind as I saw Ali run down the hallway in a hospital gown. She had some bandages wrapped around her head, and was heading straight for me, when I saw Izzy running right behind her.

"Hey Izzy, do you want me to grab when she runs by?" I offered, getting ready just in case.

"No, I got her. She just got a head start is all. She knows she cant out run me. She may be crazy, but she's not as crazy as me." She said with a smile as she started to gain on Ali.

Ali say Izzy gaining on her. She looked pretty tired like she had been running for awhile. She finally stopped, and turned toward Izzy. Izzy slowed down, but didn't look tired at all. She must be really good at track. Well that and running from the RCMP.

"I told you you couldn't out run me. Your getting better though. But your are the child, and I'm the parent. You get your skills from me, and some from your dad. Now come on. The sooner you get your shot, the sooner it will be over."

"O….k," she said panting. Now I see why Izzy didn't need me to help her. She could have caught Ali at anytime.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to the cafeteria to check on Geoff. I'll see you guys in a little," I told Izzy.

"Ok. Don't forget, 1 hour." Izzy shouted.

"Yea."

Wow, this has been one crazy day. But now that the kids are ok, I'm sure Bridgette will be able to write more of her book. And man, this is gonna be a crazy chapter. So yea, Ali ended up in the hospital too. The next chapter has all to do with punishment. Bridgette and Geoff have a surprise for all the kids when their parents show up at the hospital….oops. I dint mean to spoil it. Sorry =(.

Next Chapter: Your Fate Has Been Decided

Remember: keep: reading, writing, and reviewing!

Thanks!

-dt2009


	14. Chapter 14:Your Fate has been Decided

Chapter 14: Your fate has been decided

Lillie's Pov:

"Mike, what do you think our punishment is gonna be?" I asked sleepily. It had been a couple of hours since he woke up, so he has watching tv, which is what woke me up.

"Mom was pretty descriptive. No tv, no video games, no parties, no surfing, no hanging with our friends, including Matt, so you get the idea." My heart almost stopped when he said that.

"How long are we gonna be grounded?"

"She said 'you to are gonna grounded for so long, you won't even remember what sunlight is', I'd saw….the rest of eternity."

"I wonder what's gonna happen to everyone else." As I finished, my mom walked in with 2 plastic bags.

"Hey guys. The doctors said they have to run a few more test later today, but that you're free to walk around the hospital. So I figured that you would want so clothes to change into." She tossed the bags to us. "When you're done, I want to give everyone else their clothes, and meet us in the cafeteria. We have a surprise for you all." She smiled at us, and closed the door. I looked at Mike with a confused look on my face.

"What do you think she meant when she said they have a surprise for us?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but what it is, we better be ready for it."

So we got dressed, and walked out of our room to see 4 plastic bags sitting by the walls. They all had names on them, and room numbers. I took the girls bags, and Mike took the guys. When went to the rooms, and gave our friends their clothes, and informed them on what my mom said. They all had the same worried look we did.

"Well we might as well get this over with." Said Kim with a sigh. We all got into the elevator, and went to the cafeteria. When we got there, all of our friends nearly went into shock. We had unexpected guest….their parents. Kim was the most worried of all, with good reason. Her mom had the patience of an angry elephant.

"Are you guys ok?" I whispered to them. No one responded. They were just frozen like statues. "I'll take that as a no. Don't worry. Mike and I will represent you. We'll try to negotiate with them. I'll go first." I walked slowly over to my mom, who I'm guessing was their rep. "Mom, how could you do this to them?"

"Sorry honey, but we had to tell them. They have a right to know if something happens to them. You can't protect them. Their parents were going to find out eventually. Now we need all of you guys to take a seat at the table so we can talk this out. Nothing bad will happen, I promise." I looked at her for a moment, but sighed, and returned to my group to discuss the predicament.

"Guys, they know everything. We don't have a lot of options. Whatever we choose, we have to do it now." Everyone huddled around into a circle like a football team, hands on each other's shoulders.

"We have to run. We have to try to escape." Kim was scared out of her mind. We all looked up to see someone else standing by us. "Who the hell are you?" asked Kim.

"I'm Ali. I'm Izzy and Owen's daughter." She explained.

"Oh yea, I remember you. What are you doin here?"

So she explained how she ended up here, and then we looked over at all the parents sitting at the table. Her's were sitting there, talking with ours.

"I still say we should run. We can definitely make it to the exit." Said Kim in a pleading kind of tone. She truly was scared.

"No. that's exactly how we ended up in this in the first place. And even if we did, we don't know where we are. We would have nowhere to go. That and the fact that Ali's mom would be able to find us in an instant." I explained. "We're just gonna have to face this, and hope for the best." They all agreed with me. We stood up, turned, and headed for the table. We each sat across from a parent. I sat in the center across from my mom. I looked at all my friends. Kim was sitting there, shaking as her mom sat there, staring her down. I took a deep breath, and started the negotiating.

"ok, we're ready." I said.

"Good." Said my mom. "Here's how it will go. You are allowed to say anything you want. We will consider it, and make a decision. We will say something, and we will also give you a chance to consider it, and make a decision. But not everything will be debatable. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Good. Courtney, you and Duncan may speak first."

"Thank you Bridgette." Said Courtney. "Kim, don't look so worried." She said trying to reassure her daughter. Kim just sat there, and continued to shake. "First of all, there are a few things we want. 1.) your father would like his lighter back." Kim slowly reached into her pocket, and pulled out a lighter with diamonds on it in the shape of a skull.

"You're carrying that thing with you!?" I yelled at her from the middle of the table.

"I couldn't help it. It's too alluring." This was the first that she spoke since we sat down. She slowly slide it across the table, and gave it to her dad. She didn't have the courage to look at him.

"Kim, is there anything you would like to say before we continue?" Courtney asked.

"Dad, I'm really sorry. I just….I just…." She couldn't finish her sentence. She started to cry.

"It's ok. Just don't do it again." She looked at him to see he wasn't mad, but a little disappointed.

"You're not mad?"

"You're my little 'Princess'," he paused, and looked at Courtney, who was rolling her eyes, "I know how it feels to really want to do something like this, but I don't ever want to here about you doing something like this again."

"Good. 2.)" Courtney continued, "You have to promise that you will NEVER play with fire like that again."

Kim thought about it again. "I'm make that promise on 1 condition. I have to have adult supervision before I do it, because I will do it again. I would prefer if dad would answer."

Duncan and Courtney turned around, and talked it over. When they reached an agreement, they turn to us again.

"Fine. You can play with fire, but only with adult supervision." Said Duncan. "Now on to your punishment." As soon as those words left his mouth, Kim's face turned pale. "Courtney."

"Thank you. 1.) you are ground for the next 2 ½ months. You know the restrictions on what you can and can't do. 2.)you will be using you allowance to play for your part of the damages. 3.) When we get back to the hotel, you will be receiving the worst spanking of your life. 4.) your chores will be doubled. That's all for now, and if your good, maybe you'll get off for good behavior." Kim sighed as the stress she was feeling eased up.

"Now that that has been settled, Izzy and Owen, you 2 are next."

Ali sat there, keeping calm. Her mom pretty much didn't even need to negotiate with her. She was going to get a spanking for disobeying, she was grounded for a month for trying to run off, and her allowance was getting taken away. Ali told us that she was expecting worse.

Maggie and Misery were next. They were going to have their allowance taken to pay for the damages as well, than they were grounded for a month and a half, Maggie wasn't allowed to go to her friend's birthday party, which she started to cry about, and Misery got his skating privileges taken away, which he was pissed about.

Matt was next. First, he was getting grounded for buying my tiara without his dad's permission, then he got his guitar taken away for a month. His allowance was also being used to pay for the damages, even though we all know his allowance could pay for it all, he was grounded for 2 months, he wasn't allowed to see me, which almost set him off, and he had to clean his dad's tour bus for a month. He was pretty ok with that until he heard he had to share his room with his new sister, whom his parents had adopted, and left with his grandparents. He decided to deal with it later.

Then it came down to me and Mike. We got grounded for 3 months since we were the leaders in the lock in. We couldn't go to any parties, couldn't go surfing, got our allowance taken to help pay for the rest of the damages and to pay for the vodka we drank in the hotel room. Mike got all his video games taken away, which almost caused him to faint, and he had to read a book for a month. I wasn't allowed to see Matt, which almost cause me to throw up, and I had to work with my mom at the surf shack, while I watched everyone else surf. It was torture. Then our chores got doubled, which meant Mike had to clean both our parents cars, inside, and out, and I had to help cook dinner. We would have to clean the house, and make it spotless too. That last part we actually negotiated with them on. We used that to get out of getting spankings.

"Now, since we have everyone here, let's go out to dinner, and enjoy the rest of our vacation!" cheered my dad.

"Yea!" we all cheered.

Well, that's it for this chapter. Man, those are some seriously harsh punishment, but at least that they got to negotiate.

Next Chapter: "Hey, I'm Danielle."

We're gonna meet the newest part of Gwen and Trent's family. How do you think Matt's gonna react to having a little sister? Let me know in your reviews!

Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!

-dt2009


	15. Chapter 15: Hi, I'm Danielle

Chapter 15: "Hi, I'm Danielle"

Matt's POV:

"So mom, tell me about this new little sister that I apparently have." I said to them in the car. We were on our way to my grandparents house (my dad's parents) to pick up my "sister", as they were calling her, before we went to dinner with everyone. I was staring out the window. My mom knew how I felt about going to visit my grandparents. The fact that I had to deal with some bratty little girl for the rest of my life was just a new level of annoyance.

"Cheer up sweety, I know how you feel about going to visit your grandparents, but cheer up." She said turning to look at me.

"I can tolerate them, but this "little sister" thing, well I'm not making any promises. How did this even happen?"

"Well:"

**Flashback**

Gwen's POV:

It's been about a month or so since the kids went to camp. We got back from California about a week ago.

" Trent's on tour now, and since Matt's at camp, I decided to go with Trent on tour." I explained to Bridgette on the phone. "We we're in South Dakota."

"Hey Gwen, we've got a couple of hours before my next show, so why don't we grab a bite to eat, and then go to some of the national landmarks?" Trent said, sitting next to me on the couch of the tour bus.

"Hang on Bridge. Sure, that sounds great. Let me know when we get to the restaurant." I gave him a quick kiss, and continued on the phone. When the bus finally stopped, we were outside a quaint little restaurant. As we got off the bus, we saw this little girl standing there, staring at us with amazement. She had dark brown hair, rose red cheeks, and gold colored eyes. She was wearing a brown shirt and khaki shorts that we old and dirty. I felt bad that she had to wear them.

She ran up to us quickly.

"Excuse me, are Trent and Gwen Johnson? TDI stars and international rockstar?" she asked.

"Why yes we are. Are you a fan?" asked Trent.

"Yes! I'm your biggest fan in the whole town! I voted for both of you on TDI. Can I please get your autographs?"

"Sure." Trent pulled out a pen as she handed him her notebook. "What's your name?"

"Danielle!"

"To my biggest fan, Danielle, Love Trent." She almost screamed when he finished. He then handed it to me.

"Danielle, thanks for watching the show, and voting for me, Love Gwen."

"Oh my god! Thank you guys so much! I can't wait to show the other kids at the orphanage. They are gonna be so jealous."

"What? You live orphanage?" I asked a little surprised.

"What's a sweet kid like you doin living in an orphanage?" asked Trent.

"The owners said that one day they found me outside on the orphanage porch. They said they didn't see who left me, so they don't know who my parents are. Apparently they left my birth certificate without their names on it." I started to cry as she told us this. She is such a brave kid. She wasn't crying or anything, and she told it to 2 complete strangers.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"7."

"So you've been there your whole life?"

"Yeah, but ever since I was 3, I've always wondered, what it would be like to have a real family. I mean, I love everyone at the orphanage, but I really wish I had real parents." She started to cry a little. I wiped a tear off my face, and turned to Trent.

"Trent, I….I…." I stammered trying to figure out what to say.

"Gwen I know what you're thinking. And I agree. I think we should adopt her. She deserves a good family. Besides, we were planning on having another kid, and we have plenty of money." My eyes lit up. He really did know what I was thinking. I turned to her, and wiped the tear from her face.

"Danielle. We have something very special for you."

"Is it a back stage pass to tonight's concert?" she asked excitedly. I smiled and laughed a little.

"No, but it your gonna love." I took a deep breath, and finally spoke again. "Trent and I have decided to adopt you."

She looked at us with shock all over her face. "Really?" was all she could say.

I laughed a little again. "Yes really. Take us to the orphanage so you can pack your stuff, and so we can fill out the paper work. Your going on tour with us, and after that, we're taking you back to Ontario so you can live with us and your brother Matt."

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe it! I'm getting adopted by Trent and Gwen Johnson!" she screamed. She ran up to me and jumped into my arms for a huge hug.

**Currently**

"Now come on. We're here." I said to Matt as we all got out of the car and up the stairs of the condo Trent bought for his parents. We rang the doorbell, and we're greeted by Trent's mom.

"Trent, Gwen, Matt! It's so good to see you! Matt, I see that you're feeling better and out of the hospital." She said.

"Hey grandma. Yea, I am feeling better." He said, trying to sound enthusiastic as she gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Maddie, it really good to see you guys. Sorry we had to drop Danielle off without saying anything. We didn't want to take her to the hospital and have her worrying about Matt." I said.

"Oh it's no problem. She's such an angel. I think that her and Matt are going to love each other."

"I doubt that," he whispered under his breath. She turned to him and rolled her eyes.

"Danielle, your parents are back." She suddenly came running into the living room. She jumped up, and Trent caught her, embracing her in a hug.

"Mommy, Daddy! I'm so glad your back!"

"We can see that!" Trent said putting her down. "Dani, we want you to meet you brother. Matt, this is your little sister." They stood there for a second, staring at each other.

"So you're my sister? Well remember, I'm the oldest, so you have to do as I say." Matt said. I was about to hit him when Dani said something.

"Funny, you're a lot stupid then you look." Matt started to get angry. "Don't you know? The youngest is always the favorite." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You'd better put that tongue away before I put it away for you," Matt threatened her.

"Oh yea? Bring it!" suddenly, they were arguing with each other. They were coming up the greatest insults I've heard since we were on TDI.

We got back in the car, and drove to the restaurant.

"Is this how its always gonna be?" asked Trent.

"Yea, probably." I smiled and gave him a kiss.

Well that's it for this special chapter. Matt and Danielle are already acting like they've known each other their whole lives. 2 in 1 day! Yeah!

Next chapter: Dinner is Served!

Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!

-dt2009


	16. Chapter 16: Dinner is Served!

Chapter 16: Dinner is Served

Gwen's POV:

So we're in the car, and in the back seat, I hear a sudden loud noise, similar to a smack.

"Ow! What the fuck!" Matt screamed.

"Matthew Aaron Johnson! Watch your mouth!" I shouted, turning to see him rubbing his face.

"Sorry mom." He turned, and punched Dani right in the arm.

"Ow! You jackass!" she yelled.

"Danielle Mary Johnson! Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry mom." They sat there, staring at each other. I could tell that these 2 didn't like each other.

"That's it! I've had it with you 2 arguing with each other! You 2 have know each other a whole 30 minutes, and its already turning into a war. When we get to dinner, you 2 will get along with each other. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am" they both said. Each turned to look out their window. I put my fingers to my temples, and rubbed them. Trent put his arm around me, and just smiled.

"I swear, I don't know what we're going to do with them." I told him.

"But fighting is what brothers and sisters do. I'm sure they'll grow out of it."

"Me and my brother didn't even fight this much. But maybe you're right. Come on, let's go inside." We had finally made it to the restaurant. We we're lead to the table with all our friends. Danielle was really nervous about meeting them, so she asked Trent to carry her. When we reached the table, everyone greeted us.

"So Trent, whose the kid?" asked Duncan. Trent looked at her, and whispered something to her.

"No way! That's the punk/softy Duncan? He seems a lot less tough in person!" she and Trent laughed as Duncan got a little upset.

"You know it's funny," Matt said sitting across to her, "every time you open that mouth of yours, you get someone upset."

"And every time you look at someone, you make them feel like the most beautiful person in the world." She responded. Matt got even angrier. Before they could even start, I stepped in.

"That's enough you 2. Remember what I said. Everyone, this is the newest member of our family, Danielle. We adopted her while Trent was on tour during the summer."

"Oh, she so cute!" said Courtney.

"Thank you very much." Dani said giving everyone a cute little smile. Matt looked like it made him sick. "I can't believe my parents are friends with the stars of TDI."

"Don't be that surprised." Matt said to her. "Our family's famous. I mean dad's an international rockstar, and mom was the second place winner on season 1. When they find out that you've been adopted, the whole country is gonna go wild."

Dani glared at him for a moment, but then spoke in a calm tone. "Matt, let's keep the sibling rivalry civil. Its dinner time and we're around all our friends and family. Plus, I don't wanna embarrass you in front of your girlfriend." Matt glared at her. I kept my eyes on Dani and Trent kept his on Matt. If they were gonna fight, we had to be able to grab them before anything bad happened. "Let's call a truce Matt. Temporary of course." She held out her hand waiting for his response. He looked at her for a moment, but reluctantly shook her hand.

"I've decided that your right, "sis". Temporary truce."

I sighed with relief that they agreed to stop the fighting….even if it was only temporary.

Lillie's POV:

After Matt had made a truce with Danielle, I gave him a kiss to cheer him up. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

He looked at me and nodded yes. "You may think she's some sweet kid, but she's not." I rolled my eyes, and started to talk to all the other kids. The adults got 2 circular booths in the V.I.P sections. 1 for them, and 1 for the kids. I started talking to everyone about starting a food fight. No one agreed with me. Not even Kim, which surprised me.

"Kim, are you serious? I was expecting you to be my right hand, and to rally the troops, so to speak."

"No way. Normally I would, but I'm in enough trouble as it is." Everyone agreed with her. I got mad, sank down in my seat, and pouted. Matt seemed to think it was funny. He gave me a kiss on the cheek to try to make me feel better.

"Cheer up. The foods here." At that moment, the waiter brought out the appetizers. All the women ordered salads cause they were watching their figures. Well all but Izzy who ordered 2 trays of 20 wings for her, Owen, and Ali to share. The guys ordered the soup of the day, which was Minestrone. We got to choose what we wanted, so Mike, Matt, Danielle and I ordered a tray of 16 cheese sticks. Misery said he wasn't gonna eat til the food got here. Maggie decided to have a mini salad like the women. Kim ordered a plate of French fries.

We had almost finished the cheese sticks. Mike had 5, I had 3, Matt had 4, and Danielle had 3. She was going to take the last one, but Matt stopped her. Apparently, he wanted it. As he was about to eat it, she grabbed it, and ate it in 1 bite. Matt got really mad. We all laughed at how mad he got.

But then our laughing came to a halt. 2 more TDI cast members showed up….Heather and Justin. And they had their daughter Brooke with them. Now I usually enjoy when Heather and Justin visit because they are super nice. But Brooke is a total bitch….with a capital "B". The last time she came around, she and I got into a fight because she made fun of my hair. I pretty much kicked her ass though. She pulled out a few strand of my hair, but I gave her a black eye. When she made her way over to our table, we glared at each other hard.

"Hello…Brooke." I said with disgust in my voice.

"Hello…Lillie." She said with the same type of disgust. She took a seat next to Kim who was sitting at the end of the booth. "So I heard you retards ended up in the hospital for drinking vodka. Good job." She said to us. I started to get angry to the point that my blood boiled. I started to breathe hard to keep myself calm.

"Now Brooke, we don't wanna start anything here at the dinner table. We can settle this later. Don't forget what happened last time." She glared at me, but then turned her attention to a confused Danielle.

"Who's the new runt?"

Danielle quickly caught on to the fact that she was talking about her. "I'm Danielle. Matt's little sister." She looked over at Matt to see that he had not reacted to what she said what so ever.

"Yea. And don't call her a runt." Matt said to Brooke through his teeth. "You'd better watch yourself Brooke." This was a surprise to all of us, especially Danielle. Matt looked at her, and rolled his eyes. "Oh don't look so surprised. You may be annoying, but you're my little sister."

Danielle smiled and turned to back to Brooke. "You may think that you can say or do whatever you want to people, but you can't. your nothing but a bitter little brat!"

Brooke got angry with Danielle. "Well well. Aren't we the big talker?" she got up, and walked over to the other side of the booth where Danielle was sitting at the end next to Matt. Brooke walked around and smacked Danielle straight across the face. "You little piece of shit. Don't you ever speak to me like that, EVER!" When saw this, he almost lost his mind. I could hear a low growl deep in his chest. I felt the same, but knew we had to keep calm.

When I looked around, everyone else was just as angry. The adults hadn't even noticed what had happened. When I looked a Danielle again, a tear was streaming down her face. Brooke smiled with a sense of accomplishment.

As she turned to walk back to her seat, Danielle called out her name. "Brooke!"She turned to see Danielle sitting there looking at her. "I will talk to you the same way I would talk to anyone who thinks they can treat people like trash." Brooke was angry again. She walked over to Danielle, and raised her hand to slap her again. Matt also jumped from his seat and attacked Brooke. But something stopped him. When Brooke tried to slap her again, Danielle caught her hand.

"Slap me once, shame on you. Slap me twice, shame on me." Broke was in utter shock. "When I was in the orphanage, they gave us karate lessons to defend ourselves. Before, I thought it was pointless, but now, I'm glad I took them because I actually have something to defend….my self respect!"

She suddenly slide her foot under Brooke's feet, causing her to lift threw the air. As Brooke flew through the air, Danielle slammed her palm directly into Brooke's chest. She landed hard on the ground. Danielle stood over Brooke, who was having trouble breathing. "Don't you dare ever disrespect me, my family, or friends like that again, EVER!"

Danielle turned to see that the adults were in shock. Justin ran over to make sure that Brooke was ok. Heather, on the other hand, just shook her head.

"I told you Brooke. When you act like that, people will hate you." Heather told her.

Brooke stood up, and coughed a little. She returned to her seat, and didn't even look in our direction.

"Danielle Mary Johnson!" yelled Gwen, "Outside, NOW!" Danielle looked up to see that her mother's face was a deep red from anger. She slowly walked out of the restaurant. "Heather, Justin, I am truly sorry."

"It's fine Gwen. Brooke had it coming to her. Maybe this will finally teach her a lesson." Said Heather.

"Thank you. Please excuse me." She went outside to speak with Danielle.

As their conversation went on outside, the pizzas came. As we were getting ready to eat, they came back inside. Gwen was dragging Danielle in by her wrist. Danielle eyes were watery from crying. "You'd better stop crying before it happens again." Gwen threatened. Danielle quickly wiped her eyes. "Now I want you to apologize to Brooke, or else you'll be spending the rest of this vacation in the hotel room."

She sniffled a little before she spoke. "I'm sorry I did that to you Brooke."

Heather stood over Brooke. "Thank you Danielle. Brooke, isn't there something you wanna say?"

"Next time, you won't be so lucky." Brooke said angrily.

Heather let out a huge sigh. "Danielle, I'm really sorry about that."

Danielle returned to her seat, and started eating her food.

"Dani, what happened?" asked Matt.

"Mom yelled at me for beating up Brooke. She said that I over reacted. I tried to explain it to her, but she said she wasn't in the mood. She said that I had to apologize to her. I refused, and she said that I was grounded for 2 weeks. I still refused, and she said I have to help you clean the bus for a month. I refused again, and then she said that she had enough arguing with me, and gave me a spanking."

"Wow. That's ruff. But you did the right thing. I swear that I'll protect you better like I should have. I'm sorry about earlier." Matt said to her.

"Me too. But at least we can suffer together now." They both laughed.

"True. Well, we might as well enjoy the rest of our vacation, together as a family." He held up his hand for a high five. When Dani went up for the high five, he pulled his hand away. "Psych! Got you!" he sat there and laughed. Dani smacked him upside his head. "Ow!"

"Got you, bro!"

"Oh real funny sis! You'd better watch yourself. We have to spend the rest of our lives together, so I have plenty of time to get you back." They laughed, and hugged each other at the same time.

Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!

Next Chapter: And Your Punishment starts…Now!

Remember: keep reading, writing, and reviewing!

-dt2009


	17. Chapter 17: A secret to hide!

Chapter 17: A secret to hide!

_A/N: Italics are thoughts_

"Oh my God! How in the hell did you guys convince me to this?" I asked Mike, Matt, and Dani. "We're only 13, and Dani, your only 12. How could that guy actually let us do that!?" I was losing my mind.

"Chill sis. That guy said he takes clients of all ages so long as they have the cash. Well we had the cash. We can't do anything bout it now." Mike tried to make me feel better, but he was only making it worse.

"Earth to Mike. We have a serious problem! Mom! Do you know what the hell she's gonna do when she finds out? Matt, your mom is gonna kill you guys too."

"Lillie, they aren't gonna find out if we don't tell them." Matt told me.

"Yea they will. What about your servant who drove us here? What if he tells them?"

"Jay? Oh he won't say anything." Dani reassured me. "He cares about us, and he would never tell on us. Why are you so freaked?"

"Because I know we're gonna get caught. But fine. I'll relax. But let's make this interesting. If we don't get caught by the end of the month, then I'll admit you guys were right and give each of you 5 dollars. But if we do, you all have to give me 5 dollars. Deal?" I put my hand out, palm facing down. They each put a hand on mine and agreed. "Good. Now let's go home."

Ok. So it's Lillie again. Now I bet your all wondering what we did, and why I'm so freaked out. Well it all started last week when we were at school. We were at lunch and we somehow got on to the topic of needles. Then Ali said that she would never get a tattoo because they run the needle over your skin so many times. Matt said that he actually want to get a tattoo, but that he had to wait til he turned 18 so his parents wouldn't tell him he couldn't. Mike, Dani, and I agreed with him.

Then Ali told us of a guy who would actually so it for people of all ages, as long as they had the cash. She then bet all of us 2 weeks of lunch that we wouldn't get the tattoos. Well at the time, we all wanted the tattoos so badly, that we agreed to it. Well do day being Friday, our parents let us go out to the movies. Or at least that's what they think we're doing. After that we were supposed to be going to the mall.

When we got to the parlor, we were all a bit nervous, but still excited. Mike decided to go first. He got his name tattooed on his back like this: Michael Lawson. After he went, I decided that I might as well get it over with. I got a heart with my name in it like Mike's name: Lillian Lawson. Dani decided that she would go after me because if she was last, then she wouldn't have done it. She got Gwen's name on her left ankle, and Trent's name on her right one. Lucky for her, she was wearing jeans. Matt was last. He got a guitar on his back because he's a musician like his dad. Dani is also a musician. She plays the drums. We decided to start a band called "The Moonstars". Mike plays the keyboard, and I'm lead singer.

So that's why I'm scared. Could you imagine if my mom found out? But any way back to the story.

So we finally got home, and our tattoos started to hurt. We knew we would have to avoid hitting them as much as possible. When we walked in, my dad greeted us as he normally did when we came home.

"Hey guys. So how was the movie?"

"Uh, we decided not to go to the movie. It was too crowded, so we just hung at the mall the whole time." I said as smoothly as possible. Lucky for me and Mike, we know how to lie to our parents. "Is dinner ready?"

"Yea. Your mom's just finished setting the table. Come on." We followed him into the kitchen to see my mom putting the food on the table.

"Hey guys. Your just in time for dinner. I made your favorite. Roasted chicken with mashed potatoes, corn, and crescent rolls. And for dessert, German chocolate cake."

"Sweet. Let's chow down." Mike said as he slowly sat down in his seat.

We started to eat dinner, I had to tell Mike something. Now you're gonna think this is weird, but being twins, we have very special twin telepathy. We can look at each other's eyes, and see what the other is thinking. Our parents know about it, and they actually like it because whenever we get into an argument, we sit there, and just stare at each other, going back and forth. It saves them the trouble of yelling at us. We can also stay linked when we're sperated. We can stay connected until one of us disconnects from the other, but once disconnected, we have to look into each other's eyes again to speak again. This was definitely one of those "Stay connected" moments as we called it.

I hit Mike lightly under the table. He quickly looked at me. I could see exactly what he was thinking.

_What's up? Your tat messin with you?_ He asked.

_No. I'm ok right now. It's bout you. You're gonna have to wear a t-shirt to bed tonight._

_Why?_

_Because mom and dad check on us when we go to bed, and if you can't lay on your back til it's healed, we don't want one of them to see it. It's only temporary._

_Good point. It's probably our safest bet. But what bout yours?_

_What about mine?_

_Your usually wear a white tank right?_

_Yea, why?_

_If the heart of your tattoo is filled in red, it'll be seen through the white. You should probably wear a colored one til we know its safe._

_Good idea._

_Ok. Now let's get back to eating before they become too suspicious. _

As we finished our conversation, my dad spoke up. "Hey Bridge, looks like their having one of their private convo's again." He chuckled.

"Oh great. What are you 2 up to now?" she asked us.

"Nothing mom. Just having another pointless argument about how I was right about that we should have gotten to the movie early, but Lillie had to take forever in the bathroom." Mike said. I wasn't sure if he was kidding, or if he was really trying to spite me.

"Whatever. Beauty takes time." I replied. "But then again, what would a slob like you know about that?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied with a satisfied smirk. My face started to get red.

"Why you little-"

"Lillie, don't you dare finish that sentence!" my mom warned me. She had that "I'm serious" look on her face.

"Fine." I said calmly. I decided not to finish speaking the sentence. I thought it. When I did, Mike got a little angry.

_Do you think they bought it?_ I thought.

_I think so. They don't seem to really wanna bother with our "pointless argument"._ He was using mental air quotes.

_Well let's just make it through dinner so we can get to bed as soon as possible .The sooner we get to bed, the sooner we can get to talk to Matt and Dani bout it this. I'd better text him before we go to bed to make sure that their ok._

_Good idea._

After dinner, we watched tv with our parents for about 2 hours. When I checked the time, it was about 10 o'clock. I tipped Mike off that I was time.

_It's time. Let's move._

_Right._ "Oh man. I'm tired. I'm gonna hit the sack. You comin Lil?"

"Yea. And we do have to get up a little early tomorrow. Night guys." As we stood up, my mom suddenly stopped us.

"Remember guys, no late night texting or phone calls."

"Yes ma'am." We walked up stairs, and changed into our pj's. We walked into the bathroom, and started to brush our teeth.

_Shit that was close. I thought mom saw the tattoo on your back._

_Yea. I did too._

_Well I know you did doofus. I can hear your thoughts…duh._

_Whatever. Did you contact Matt?_

_Yea .Him and Dani are taking the same precautions as us .I can't believe we gotta do this for three whole weeks._

_Yea-._ He was interrupted by my mom standing in the door.

"Ok. You two are way to quiet tonight. Even with your twin telepathy, you two still argue. Now we can do this the easy way where you just tell me what you need to tell me. Or I can punish you, and find out for myself."

"Mom, we don't know what you're talking about. We're going to bed. As we were heading to our rooms,(we got separate rooms when we turned 11), she grabbed our shoulders.

"Oh, I don't think so. Downstairs now." We were lead downstairs, and forced to sit on the couch. "Now. What did you guys do wrong?" She asked as they stood their looking down on us.

"Really guys, we didn't do anything." Mike said as he stood up.

"I said SIT MICHAEL!" she yelled. Unfortunately, he tripped over a shoe, and fell on the ground. We all ran over to make sure he was ok.

"Mike!, are you ok?" I asked as he slowly stood up.

"Yea. That was nothing. I'm tough remember?" I rolled my eyes.

"That's the way to be a man son!" my dad cheered as he patted Mike on the back.

Mike was near tears when my dad hit him. He couldn't help it. He knew he was going to yell. "Yah!!!" she shouted as he used the couch to hold himself up.

My mom started to panic. "Oh my god Mike are you ok?" when she placed her hand on his back, he screamed again.

"Ah! Please, don't touch my back anymore!"

"Why?" my mom asked. I hoped to god that he could figure out something other than the truth.

"Because I hurt myself when I was at the gym yesterday. My back still hurts from it."

_Yes! Good one Mike. I think they bought it._ Man was I wrong.

"He's lying. Geoff, hold him." My mom instructed. My dad grabbed Mikes hands while my mom pulled his shirt off. When she saw the tattoo on his back, she almost went into shock. "YOU GOT A TATTOO! What the hell is wrong with you!" she then turned to look at me. "You!"

I started to run away. As I started to run, she chased after me. She grabbed a hold off my arm, and pulled me into the room again. Without even thinking, she yanked my tank top up, searching for it. "Where is it? Where the hell is it? I swear, I'll do a strip search on you young lady!" Finally, she found the tattoo.

"So that's why they were so quiet. They went behind our backs to get tattoos. Then they tried to lie to us about it." she started to yell. "Sit down on the couch."

We were on the couch for a good hour as she paced back and forth yelling and screaming at us. "You 2 are grounded for the next 3 months. I'm taking your phones away. No tv, no computers, no hanging with your friends. Straight home after school. Lillie, no more shopping. Mike, no more sports. Both of you will clean this house from top to bottom. You will clean our cars, and your will not be allowed to surf, or to enter any surfing contest until further notice. That's all for now. Are we clear?"

"Yes." We both said sadly.

"No go to bed." As we started up the stairs, she called after us. "And I will be calling Gwen and Trent to have them check Matt and Danielle."

When she said that, we rushed up the stairs. I grabbed my cell phone, and sent Matt an urgent text message. Lucky for me, I was able to send it before she called his parents.

"I told you guys we were gonna get caught. You now owe me 5 bucks."I told Mike.

"I'll give it to you when we're off punishment. I'm broke right now, and I don't think we'll be getting any money any time soon."

"Yea. Well we might as well get to bed. Night."

"Night." He replied as he went into his room.

_**1 hour later…..**_

_Mike, I can't sleep._

_Me neither. I hope Matt and Dani are ok._

_Well we'll know tomorrow. But I'm more scared of what else she can think of for punishments._

_Yea. Me too. But it's better not to stress. Besides, how much worse can it get?_

_Yea. The only way it could get worse, is if she sent us to work on Aunt Sarah's ranch for the three months._ I joked with him.

_Yea right. There's no way she would do that! Haha!_

_Haha! Night bro._

_Night sis._

The next day, we were in for a real surprise. "You two are going to be spending a month on your Aunt Sarah's ranch, helping her out. Based on how you do there will determine how much worse your punishment will be. And Matt and Danielle will be joining you." My mom said to us at breakfast.

"WHAT!?" we both shouted.

That's it for this chapter. Wow. Over 3,000 words. I hope this chapter made up for not updating lately.

Next Chapter: Aunt Sarah's Ranch

Remember to keep reading, writing, and reviewing.

Thanks to all my loyal readers. I love you all!

-dt2009


	18. Chapter 18: Your Punishment Startsnow

Chapter 18: And Your Punishment starts…Now!

_**A/N: They are 8 yrs old in this chapter. I just really wanted to write that last chapter. The last chapter is supposed to be currently, but this one is in the past. And Thought's are in Italics. And this will the last chapter with them as 8 yrs olds, so enjoy it.**_

Hey guy's, it Bridgette here. Ok, so I know a lot of you are probably confused on the last chapter. Let me explain. The kids are 13 now. Wow, they grow up so fast. But back to why I'm here. They for some stupid reason decided that they wanted tattoos, and they knew I would say no, so they went behind our backs to get them. Now, that's definitely gonna be a chapter in my book. Speaking of my book, let's get back to what happened on the vacation.

If you remember, when we were at the airport, Geoff refused to let me write my book. Well after all that has happened, he said I would be crazy not to write it. So were at the pool, when I noticed that Lillie and Mike were arguing.

"What are you 2 arguing about?" I asked them. I wasn't really in the mood for this today.

"Mike said something about me when I was talking with Matt." Lillie complained.

"No, I didn't. How could I have said something if A.) My mouth never moved. B) I was all the way over here. And C.) mom was sitting right there. Think about it genius." Mike had a point. He had been over by me the whole time.

"Well how did I here you what you said, if you didn't say it?"

Mike just stood there for a second. Then out of nowhere, Lillie freaked out.

"Who are you calling a paranoid freak!? Mom!" she started to whine to me.

"Lillie, he clearly didn't say anything. But does seem like you heard something. Maybe we should take you guys back to the doctor to figure what this is."

I walked over to Geoff, who was playing volleyball with the rest of the dads. When I explained to him about the whole thing, he agreed with me. When we took them back to the doctor, he did a cat scan on them to see if they had any mental diseases. If they did, they would definitely have gotten it from Geoff.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lawson." The doctor called us into his office. "Well we did a cat scan, and it seems that there is nothing wrong with them. But there have been cases in twin research where the twins have a type of twin telepathy. Mostly they can only feel what the other is feeling. But I have a theory. When they drank the vodka, it must triggered something in their brains."

"What do you mean?" I asked a little concerned.

"Well as you know, alcohol kills brain cells. Usually it may kill 1 or 2. But because they were still in the early stages of their lives, it may have killed more. But when it did, I believe that their brain's natural reaction were to create more. When they did, it must have triggered a special part of the brain that allows them to telepathically communicate."

"How is that even possible?"

"Well the only way I can see is that because they originally came from a single egg that in turn, separated and became 2. Also because they have the same DNA structure, but that means that they only communicate with each other."

"Wow. That's amazing."

"Yes. I've also run a couple of test as well. It seems for them to communicate, they have to look in each other's eyes. But once they have, they are free to communicate with each other. But once one of them cuts off the link to the other, they can't speak until they look at each other again."

"Ok. So at least we know that they won't argue as much anymore," Geoff joked. I rolled my eyes, and stood up.

"Thank you doctor. Come on Geoff, we have to get ready for the flight."

When we got back to the hotel, we stated packing. Our flight was in a couple of hours, and we figured that we should pack now. As we were packing, we got a call on the room phone.

"Hello?" Geoff asked into the phone. "What!? Are you serious? Ok. We'll be there soon."

"What is it!?" I asked a little panicky.

"Trent read the tickets wrong. Our flight is in 2 hours instead of 6. We gotta get to the airport fast."

"What!?" so we packed up in a flash. We met everyone downstairs, and took the shuttle bus straight to the airport. We barely made it on time to the flight. When we got into our seats, we were seriously tired. I turned to see the twins sitting there, just staring at each other. "What are you two doing?"

"We're have a conversation." Mike answered.

"About what?" Geoff asked.

"About how we don't want to go home yet." Lillie answered back.

"Why? Cause as soon as you get home, you're gonna have to start your punishment?"

"No. because that hotel was awesome!" she said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes, and fell asleep.

Once we finally got home, we unpacked our clothes, and called the twins downstairs to the living room.

"Ok guy, your punishment starts…..now!" Geoff said, checking his watch. It was exactly 12 midnight. " First, no more allowance. Second, your 3 months of grounding, starts now. No video games, no seeing Matt except when we say so, Lillie will be working with your mother at the surf shack, and Mike will be reading a book. When you get up later today, you'll be starting the cleaning up of the house. You can now go to bed."

They walked up stairs to their room like zombies. I liked have the power I had over them. No wonder some people really like being parents.

Lillie's POV:

_Man I'm tired. I cant wait to get to bed._

_Me too. _Mike thought to me. _ I don't want you in my head while I'm sleeping. _

_Why the hell would I want to be in your head any way? All you think about is video games._

_Well all you think about is Matt! I don't want some stupid love dream tonight. All I want is action._

_Fine. Then I guess we'll have to cut the connection for tonight then._ And with that, I stopped hearing his thoughts. When we got to our room, we fell on our beds, and were passed out.

The next day was a living hell. My mom had us cleaning everything. We cleaned the inside of the oven, behind the fridge and tv, the basement, the attic. And this was just the first day. I cant imagine what else is coming.

What made it even worse, I would look out the window, and see Matt and Danielle outside cleaning the tour bus. Matt looked at me and waved once, but then Danielle sprayed him with the hose. He got mad, and through a bucket of water on her when she wasn't looking. This was going to be a long 3 months.

Tomorrow, I have to go work at the surf shack with my mom, while I watch everyone else surf. Damn this sucks.

Ok guys, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's so short, but it's really just an explainity chapter. I just used it to fill in some gaps because some people said they were confused. But I promise that next chapter, we'll be back on track.

Next Chapter: Aunt Sarah's Ranch (I promise)

Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!

-dt2009


	19. Chapter 19:Aunt Sarah's Ranch

Chapter 19: Aunt Sarah's Ranch

A/N:_ Italics are thoughts _

"Mom, please, for the love of god, don't make us go to Aunt Sarah's ranch." I pleaded. Even though I knew it was useless. For the last two days, Mike and I have been trying to figure out a plan to convince my parents to not send us to live on the ranch. It was pretty much useless.

Now don't get me wrong. We love our Aunt Sarah. It's just…..we don't really like being around our cousins. They're twins like us and the same age as us, but their twin boys. (Yea, for some reason, almost all the women on my mom's side of the family have had twins at least once. It may be genetic.) They like wrestling, monster trucks, and looking at girl magazines…..yea, that's right. They're the definition of sexist pigs.

So we packed up our stuff, and loaded up in the car. Once we got on the highway, I started pleading again.

"Mom, please don't make us do this. I mean I know we lied, and it was wrong, but this worse than cruel and unusual punishment."

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you went behind our backs and got tattoos." She said, not even turning to look at me.

"But mom-"

"Save it. I don't wanna hear it."

_Bitch._

Mike had to keep himself from laughing. _Don't feel bad. It was worth a shot._

_Oh I'm not done yet. _I thought to him. "Dad, please don't make us do this." Of course being his little princess, he can't resist my pleas.

I could see he was hesitating saying anything because my mom had her gaze set on him. "Uh, I don't know Lil. You guys lied, and I don't think I can help you this time."

"But dad-"

"Lillian! That's enough! I don't wanna here it anymore. You're going, and that's final."

I stopped talking cause I was in utter shock. _What the fuck! I know she didn't just do that! GOD! We must the bitchiest mother in the world…_

That's pretty much how my thoughts went for the next five minutes or so.

"Mom, I have a question," Mike said. "How did you know I was lying about the whole gym thing?"

"Because the gym is closed on Thursday's, so I knew you were hiding something." She said as she turned and gave us a victorious smile. This made my blood boil. I started swearing in my head again. I'm really surprised that Mike didn't cut the link between us. My mom saw my face and chuckled a little. "So I'm guessing your sister is on edge and ready to explode, right?"

"Oh she's beyond ready to explode." He said, looking at the redness in my face.

"Well she'd better not say a single swear, or her ass is mine." She said as she turned back around.

I turned to look out the window, and you won't believe what I saw. "Dad? Dad? Dad!" I shouted.

"What!?" he said, a little startled at my shouting.

"It's John and Ethan! They're about to crash the tractors together!" We all turned to look out the window.

"What are they doing?" asked Matt. "Are they crazy?"

As the tractors were seconds from crashing, the two idiot twins jumped off the tractors, and rolled into the fields. When the tractors collided, it made a piercing noise so loud, you could probably hear it in the next town (which is pretty far considering you're out in a corn field).

"What the-" Dani started to say before she was interrupted.

"Danielle, don't you dare swear. You know my rules." My mom said.

_Shit, could you stop being a bitch for like, five minutes!?_

Mike rolled his eyes, and turned to Matt. "Well, what do you guys think of our cousins?"

"They're even crazier then you guys said they were. Is that what we have to deal with for the next month?"

"Yep." I said with a fake smile on my face. "fun right?"

When we finally pulled up to the ranch, my aunt was standing at the gate waiting for us. As soon as we stepped out of the car, she ran up to us, and gave us huge hugs. "Mike, Lillie. It's so good to see you two. It's been so long. Look how much you guys have grown."

We smiled, and returned the hugs. "Hey Aunt Sarah. It's great to see you again." I said. Then, I got a lite tap on my shoulder. "Oh right. Aunt Sarah, this Dani, and Matt. They're our best friends, and our next door neighbors."

"And Lillie's boyfriend." Mike said, laughing at my embarrassment.

"Don't worry sweetie. Your mom told me everything already. Bridgette, it's so good to see you." They gave each other a tight hug. "So how's my little sis doin?"

"Fine. Thanks for taking the kids for awhile. Oh, and did you see what happened to your tractors?"

"Yea. Those two are in serious trouble when they back from the field. But I'll deal with them later."

Let me tell you, when my parents finally left, I was relieved.

_Good. Now we don't need to hear mom's nagging for a while._

Mike and I shared a quick laugh, when my cousins showed up.

"Hey Lillian! Hey Michael!" John shouted.

"Hey guys." I said with another fake smile. "This is Matt and his sister Dani. We're gonna be staying with you guys, and working for your mom."

"Yea! It's gonna be great!" shouted Ethan.

_Damn, could you be any louder?_

"Hey Lillie, maybe you take that fake little smile off your face." I swear I thought I was hearing things. "If you're gonna be working here, I'm gonna your life a living hell."

Now I knew I wasn't just hearing things. I turned around to see the one person who I hated more than anyone or anything in the world. "Brooke?"

To Be Continued….

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Mike, Lillie, Matt and Dani are definitely gonna have their hands full.

Sorry I haven't updated lately. I was getting ready for my school's play, and it was a great show. I'll update as soon as I can again.

If you have any ideas, let me know!

Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!

-dt2009


	20. Chapter 20:Service and Surprises'

Chapter 20: Service and Surprise's!

"_Hey Lillie, maybe you should take that fake little smile off your face." I swear I thought I was hearing things. "If you're gonna be working here, I'm gonna make your life a living hell."_

_Now I knew I wasn't just hearing things. I turned around to see the one person who I hated more than anyone or anything in the world. "Brooke?"_

"Hello Lillie." She said as she walked up to us. She was wearing a pink button up shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pink cowgirl hat. She also had brown cowboy boots. She turned to look at everyone else. "Hello Matt. Mike. **Danielle**…" she said, putting a bit of disgust in her voice when she said her name.

"You may wanna watch what you say Brooke." Dani said, giving her quick little grin. "You don't wanna end up gasping on the ground for breathe like last time."

Brooke looked at her for a second, but then smiled. "I don't think that I have to worry about that. You see, I'm a patron, which means you, being the staff, have to do whatever I say. And why exactly are you all working here? Isn't your dad a rockstar?"

You would think that she was smarter than that. "I don't think you understand. We're here cause we got busted for doing something we shouldn't have been doing. And it's my Aunt Sarah's ranch, so we can do whatever we want. So if you think your gonna get your way, you are so wrong."Just then, my idiot cousins spoke up.

"Hey there Brooke. Havin fun?" asked Ethan.

"You bet I am, sweetie." And with that, she kissed my cousin. I was utterly appalled. I had to put my hand over my mouth just to keep from throwing up.

"What wrong with you Lillie?" John asked me.

"Sorry, it's just me and Brooke never really saw eye to eye."

"You two know each other?" Ethan asked Brooke.

"We used to go to school together, and our parents are friends from Total Drama Island."

"Well are you two gonna be ok here together?" he asked a little concerned.

I took a minute to stare Brooke down. "Yea. We'll be fine."

_This isn't good Lil. _ Mike though to me.

_I know. If she has Ethan on her side, it could get a little more complicated._

Just then, my aunt returned. "Ok guys. Follow me to your rooms." We picked up our things, and followed my aunt to the staff sleeping quarters. "Now there are only 2 rooms left, and your parents wanted them to be boys in one room, girls the other. But I trust you. Your mom actually thought I was gonna make you guys work while you were here."

"I know, but think the acting we did by telling her we didn't want to come really convinced her." Mike, Aunt Sarah and I all chuckled at the thought. When we got to the room, we decided on the groups: Matt and I would share one room, and Dani and Mike the other.

"Don't forget, the ranch's annul Spring Hoedown is tonight." John said as he left the building.

"So Lillie, do you wanna go to the dance with me?" asked Matt. I loved the look of hope in his little green eye.

"No."

"Oh." He said with a little disappointment. He held his head down. He sat on his bed, and just kinda stared at the floor. I walked over to him, and sat on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When he still didn't look up at me, I rooled my eyes.

"Don't get all upset. I said I didn't want to go to the dance with you. I will go to the Hoedown with you though." He turned his head, and looked at me.

"That's not fair. You tricked me."

I ran one of my hands through his black and midnight blue hair. "No I didn't. when you're on my family's ranch, you have to say things correctly."

He smiled, and turned me over on to his bed. "Ok. Now, I'm gonna have to punish you." He started kissing my heck, and slowly made his way up my jaw to my lips. I could feel my face turning red.

"Ok lover boy. Remember, this is my aunt's ranch, so let's keep it PG for now. But maybe later. If your good."

"Ok. I promise to be good." He said giving me a quick wink.

_**That night…..**_

The hoedown was great! The food was great cause my John really know his way around the grill. The music was great cause Ethan and his band really know how party it up. Plus it kept Brooke out of my hair. And me and Matt danced so much. Mike and Dani were having a ribs eating contest, when the music slowed down to a slow song. "Come on Matt. Let's have a slow dance." I said as we stood up.

"Sure." I lead him to the dance floor, and could my brother making stupid comments.

"Wuss! How can let her decide you wanna dance?" What he didn't know was that I set him up. Dani stood up. "What's the matter? Giving up already?" he asked in a over confident voice.

"No. I wanna slow dance. Will you be my partner?" she asked in a sweet kind of voice. "I've never had a chance to slow dance before. Please?"

Mike thought it out for a second. "Fine. One slow dance. That's all. Got it?"

"Yea!" she cheered as she dragged him to the dance floor. I knew he would like to try it out, so I told Dani to lie and get him to dance. When the song was over, Matt and I left the hoedown, and went back to the room.

When we got there, we started making out. I wasn't sure what exactly came over me, but let's just say, it was great. It wasn't the first time we did it, but I guess it just felt weird doing it here at my aunt's ranch. The next morning, I woke up, and got dressed. I started brushing my hair when I suddenly felt sick. I ran into the bathroom, and through up in the toilet.

"Hey, you ok?" I turned to see Matt getting dressed.

"Yea. Just a little upset stomach is all. I'll be fine." I quickly washed my mouth, and finished getting ready. We started to head to the restaurant to meet Dani and Mike for breakfast, when I started to feel sick again. I ran to the nearest garbage can, and barfed in it. Matt patted my back while it happened.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse. You look a little pale."

"Ok. I'll meet you guys in a little bit." I walked to the nurse's cabin, and was seen right away.

"Well if it isn't Lillie. I haven't seen you since you were about 7. How are you and your brother?" asked the nurse.

"Hey Nurse Katie. I'm good, and it's good to see you too. How's Nurse Sadie?"

"She's good. She'll be glad to hear from you guys."

"I'm glad. How are Dj and Bunny?"

"Their great. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well this morning, I woke up with a little nausea. I've thrown up twice this morning, and so I decided to come and see if you could help me."

"Ok. We'll just run a few test, and see what we can do."

15 minutes later, she walked back into the room with what looked like test results. She seemed to have a look of surprised on her face. "Ok, well your test results say your nice and healty…"

"Ok. So there's nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Well there is something…can you tell me when you were supposed to have your next period?"

"This week I think. Why?"

"Well…I don't really know how to say this, but….your pregnant…congratulations?" she said shrugging her shoulders.

My jaw dropped. "I'm pregnant?" I whispered. I fainted on the examination table.

To Be Continued……

Another Clifhanger! (Sorry, but I really like people guessing)

Wow….so….yea…she's pregnant. Guess they weren't being very smart. How will Matt react? How will Mike react? How will Bridgette react? Bet you can't wait for the next chapter right? Well you wont have to wait long! I'm on spring break, and I promised myself that I would update all my stories, so either tomorrow, or the next day, the next chapter will be up!

Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!

-dt2009


	21. Chapter 21:What Now?

Chapter 21: What now?

"_Well…I don't really know how to say this, but….your pregnant…congratulations?" she said shrugging her shoulders. _

_My jaw dropped. "I'm pregnant?" I whispered. I fainted on the examination table._

I awoke to see Nurse Katie standing over me. "Lillie, are you alright sweetie?" I sat up, and leaned into her as I started to cry. She held me tight as I bawled like a baby. "I know sweetie. I know. It's gonna be ok. I promise."

"What- am- I-gonna- do?" I said between my breathes. "My mom and dad are gonna kill me, Matt's parents are gonna kill him, and I'm only thirteen! I don't know how to be a parent! What am I gonna do?" I started to cry again.

"It's all gonna be ok Lillie." I turned to look at her.

"Please Nurse Katie….don't tell my aunt….I-"

"I promise on my life, I won't tell your aunt. She may be my boss, but I respect my patients more." She said, wiping a tear from my face. "Besides, I've kept a secret like this before, so I know what to do."

"You have?"

"Yep. My little sister. She's three years younger than me. When I was sixteen, right before I left for the island with your parents, she hold told me she was pregnant. She made me swear not to tell my parents or anyone else. I swore to her I wouldn't. When I got back from the island, she was bout three months pregnant, and she was starting to show. That's when she decided to tell them. You should probably tell your parents before then cause mine were mad that we didn't tell them sooner. Before you tell anyone else, you have to tell the baby's father. Is he hear on the ranch?"

"Yes." I said in a shaky voice. She was right. I had to tell Matt, and I had to tell him soon. "Thanks Nurse Katie. If you'll excuse me, I have something I need to do." I gave her a tight hug, and started to leave the office.

"Any time sweetie. I'm always here."

_**Mike's POV **_

So Matt, Dani, and I were all sitting in the dining hall, which was designed like a salon, and we were waiting on my sister to come back. "Damn it, she needs to hurry up and get back here. I'm starving." I complained.

"Chill dude," Matt said to me. "I'm sure she'll be here soon. She was looking a little pale, and I'm sure the nurse is helping her."

Just then, my sister walked up to our table. She looked a little upset, and her eyes were red. Almost like she had been crying. "Man, finally Lil. I thought you were never gonna show up. Come on, let's hit the buffet." I got up and started walking toward the buffet with Dani following right behind me. I turned around and saw that Matt and Lillie were still sitting at the table."Hey, aren't you two coming?"

"Yea. I just need to talk to Matt in private for a minute." Lillie said to me.

"Ok." I said, shrugging my shoulders. When I got up to the buffet, I got 2 pieces of ham, a cheese omelet, some toast, and a cup of OJ. "That should be a good start." I turned to look at Dani. "All you're eating is bacon and eggs?"

"It's just a start. Besides, I'm worried bout Lillie. She doesn't seem like herself."

"I'm sure she's fine. Come on, let's get back to the table, and eat." When we got back, Matt looked a just as pale as Lillie did. Whatever she told him, it really messed him up. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked Matt.

"Nothing. I'm going to get some food. Lillie, what do you want?" Matt asked her.

"Just a salad." She said, giving him a smile. He smiled back, and went to get their food.

"What the hell did you tell him?" I asked her.

"Nothing! You don't need to worry bout it!" she snapped back at me. Now I know something's wrong.

I looked into her eyes, and was inside her head in an instant. _Ok, now either you tell me what's going on, or I'm gonna start searching, and you and I both know how much it hurts when we search each other's minds._

_Mike, there's nothing for you to know! Now get out of my head!_

_Ok, you asked for it!_ I started searching through her thoughts, but found nothing out of the ordinary, or anything I didn't already know.

_Mike! Stop it now!_

_Then tell me what you're hiding!_

_Fine you want to know so badly, then I'll tell you! I'm pregnant!_

_You're What!?_

_That's right! I'm pregnant! You're gonna be an uncle!_

I cut the link between our thoughts. I was in utter shock. Dani sat there with a confused look on her face. "What happened?"

"Excuse me." I said, standing up, and walking over to Matt. "Matt, can I speak to you outside for a moment?" I saw the look in his eye. He knew what I was thinking.

"Sure." He put the food at our table, and followed me outside. "Ok Mike, before-" I didn't even let him finish his sentence. I punched him right in his face. He fell to the ground, and looked up at me. "What the fuck Mike!"

"You got my sister pregnant!"

"I know I did! You don't need to remind me!"

"I swear Matt, if you weren't my best friend, and I didn't see you as my brother, I would kill you! What the hell are you two gonna do? You can't be parents!"

"Well it's a little late that, now isn't it?"

I was getting really angry. "Well I hope you have a plan. So what are our parents gonna say?"

"I don't know." He said standing up and looking at the ground. "What I do know, is that I'm gonna be there for both of them. I'm gonna take care of them, and I'm gonna be the best damn father I can be!" I was looking directly in his eyes.

"Ok." I couldn't stay mad at him when I saw the honest and serious look in his eyes. "Sorry bout that whole punch thing."

"It's cool. Let's go back inside." As we walked back inside, my phone went off. I checked, and it was my mom.

I looked at Lillie who was ready to die. "Hello?" I answered as normally as I could. I could feel the stress and tension at our table.

"Hey sweetie. How's everyone?"

"Great mom. Just great." I said nervously.

"Let me talk to Lillie." She said.

"Um, ok." I handed Lillie the phone. _You should tell her now. The sooner, the better. Get it over with._ She nodded her head. She took a deep breathe.

"Mom, I have something to tell you"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I….I'm…..I'm pregnant…" she said, tears streaming down her face.

"What!?" I heard my mom shout.

I'm gonna just skip the yelling and the screaming my parents did to her over the phone. They told us that we were going to stay at the ranch, and that they would have to deal with it later.

When Lillie handed me my phone, she was upset, but she had a smile on her face. I was really confused now. "What are you so happy bout?"

"Well I feel better knowing I told them, and I have a little Matt inside me." Her smile changed to laughter as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Ok, eww. Can we not talk like that? It so weird." Dani said.

"I agree. I don't wanna think about my sister and my best friend having sex. It's gross." I added.

"So now what?" Asked Matt.

"We start getting ready to be parents. You have to call your parents, and-" she stopped for a second.

"Lillie, what's wrong?" Matt asked concerned.

"She's gonna puke." I said like it was nothing.

Matt looked at me with a confused look. "How do you know?"

"Hello, twin mind telepathy? I can hear her thoughts." And two seconds later, Lillie was barfing in another garbage can.

"This is gonna be a long nine months." I said, sitting back in my chair.

That's all for this chapter.

So now Gwen and Trent need to find out about the baby. How will the react? Wait and see. And I'm sorry to say this story is almost over. But don't be sad, for there will be a sequel! So look for that soon!

And remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!

-dt2009


	22. Chapter 22: Tick Tock Tick!

_**First off: I'm on my knees. I am begging everyone's forgiveness. I had a lot a crazy crap 2 deal wit the last couple of months. Prom, finals, work, graduation…..the list goes on. But I also ran out of ideas for this story. I wasn't to sure where else I could take it. But then last night, had a dream, and the ideas are running through my head like a freaking mad man! So here's the long a waited chapter, so enjoy!**_

_**-dt2009**_

Chapter 22: Tick Tock Tick!

So we've spent two weeks on my aunt's ranch, and Matt's being a paranoid. He won't let me do anything! I can't horseback ride, I can't run any of the farming equipment, I can't do anything I wanna do. He barely let's me feed the horses. Now, he has this weird fear that I'm either gonna get kicked or bitten by one of them.

I don't know why he's worried about me when he should be worried about his parents. I'm sure my parents have already told his parents about the pregnancy, so now he just has to talk to them. It would be a lot easier if he just came out and told them, but he's being a coward. Now if I could tell my parents, especially how moody and all the weird cravings I've been getting, he could tell his parents.

It was lunch time, and we were sitting in the staff cafeteria with Dani, Mike, John and Ethan. Brooke was apparently teaching a swimming lesson at the pool. I wouldn't trust her with my kids, and never will.

"So Matt, you tell your parents yet?" John asked, chewing on is steak.

"Well…i-" he started before I cut him off.

"No. He hasn't." I said as I started on my second salad. "He keeps saying he will, but every time he goes to, he changes his mind, and does something else."

"Wow. That's weak bro." Dani said, taking a sip of her lemonade. "Want me to tell 'em?"

"Hell no. I'm gonna tell them. I just need to wait til the right time."

"Well it's not like they don't already know. I'm your parents already told them." Ethan said to me and Mike.

"Already told who what?" Brooke asked as she walked up in her two piece bikini. How in the hell was she teaching anybody anything in that? She wasn't even wet! She sat on the side, and ordered them around.

"Nothing." I spat at her.

She glared at me. "Whatever. Whore." She said, sitting next to Ethan.

My blood started to boil. I was bout to get up, and kick her ass, when Dani grabbed my arm. I turned to look at her. "I know what you're thinking. Now you and I both know that you can't do that in your current condition. But I can." She got, and punched Brooke straight in the face. "You don't ever talk to my best friend like that, you bitch!"

Everyone stopped to look at Brooke, who had a look of pure shock on her face it was priceless. Brooke out up, and walked out of the cafeteria without a word. Dani returned to her seat next to me, and continued eating her food.

I started feeling kinda bad that Dani just punched my cousins girlfriend in the face. I elbowed Dani to apologize to Ethan. "Oh yea. Sorry bout that Ethan. I just don't like the way she treats people."

"It's ok. I know she can be a bit bitchy at times. It's better to just let her go and cool off. She'll be fine."

"Good." I said. "Now back to our other little problem." I said, staring at Matt. "You are gonna tell your parents, now!" I said as I pulled out my cell phone. "Cause if you don't, Dani will." I handed her the phone. "Make your choice."

Matt started to sweat it a little. He knew I wasn't bluffing. "Ok, ok." He said as he pulled out his cell phone. "I'll start with my mom. She won't freak as much as my dad."

5 minutes later, Matt closed his phone. He had a slight smile on his face as he let out a sigh of relief. "She was upset, but she was happy to know that I'm gonna help take care of the baby, which is a given. Now, I have to call my dad." 30 seconds after he dialed the number, he hung up the phone. He wasn't to cheerful this time. He was a little pale, and he was shaking a little.

"What happened? What did dad say?" Dani asked as she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"He said he couldn't believe that I was so irresponsible. He said he was very disappointed, but that there was nothing that could be done about it now. Then he said that he'd see us when we got home."

"Well that's not too bad. Why are you shaking?" Mike asked.

"That's just it. I was expecting him to chew me out. He was calm, but a little disappointed. I don't even wanna think about what he's gonna do when I get home."

"Oh please. You're being ove-" I sudden felt queasy. "Excuse me." I said, running to the woman's bathroom, and puking up my salad. This is why I was only eating light food. I puke at least 3 times a day, so when I eat, I eat really light food and snacks.

After I cleaned up, I walked back out to see my Aunt standing by our table. She had a really pissed off look on her face, and considering she's my mom's twin, it was really scary. "Hey Aunt Sarah." I said as I walked up to her.

"Sit." She ordered. I sat down without question. "I just talked to Brooke. She told me something very disturbing. She told me you were pregnant." Oh that bitch was so dead.

"Oh. Really?" I asked, playing innocent.

"Why didn't you tell me? And how the hell did this happen?"

"Well Matt and I have been, uh…intimate, for a while, and I guess one time, we slipped up a bit with the condom, and I got pregnant. And I didn't tell cause I was afraid of how you would react."

"Do your parents know?"

"Yes."

"Both of your parents?" she said, directing her question toward Matt.

"Yes ma'am." He said like he was a soldier. He was nervous, and breaking out into his sweat. I grabbed his hand, and gave it a little squeeze.

My aunt let out a sigh. "Ok. Well at least that part's taken care of." She said with a smile. "She also said something about getting punched in the face?"

"That would be me." Dani said, with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Normally that's something to be proud of, but not right now. Brooke was giving me a hard time, so Dani punched her in the face."

"I won't even ask about it. I'll be at the horse stables with the beginner class if you need me. You should all take the day of. Go into town, do some swimming at the pool. Enjoy yourselves."

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Yea."

"Us too?" Ethan and John asked.

"Sure. You all put in so much over time, that you're like adults. Your kids. So go out and have some fun."

"Yea!" we all cheered.

I went back to my room to put on my swimsuit. We were gonna do some swimming, and then head to the local mall. We've been working hard since we got here, and have saved up a lot of money. As I finished get dressed, Matt walked him, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He put his chin on my shoulder, and kissed my cheek.

"So what now?" he asked.

"What else? We live our lives, and let the clock run down until it's time."

"Tick, tock, tick, tock." He said mimicking a clock.

"Haha. Very funny." I said sarcastically.

"I know. That's why you love me."

"It could be that. Or it could be the blue streaks in your hair." I joked.

"Oh so now you're the comedian?"

"If the clock ticks. Tick, tock, tick, tock." I laughed as I turned around, and kissed him.

_**Ok. I'm super sorry that it took so long to put it up. I swear to update more often. I just want to thank you all for hanging in there with me. Thank you. Thank you very much. **_

_**Remember: Keep reading, writing, and reviewing!**_

_**Later!**_

_**-dt2009**_


End file.
